


Cigarette

by Cal_puddies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 sos - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: Calum smut





	1. Cigarette

“Hey Cal.” You greet, walking out to his backyard. 

“Hey you.” He greets back, he looks up from the joint he’s rolling and smiles at you. “C’mere, it’s been months.” He holds out an arm for a hug and you oblige. 

“What’s new?” You ask, sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Not much, I broke up with that girl you didn’t like.” He says, holding up the joint, “split it?” He asks. 

“Yeah… and what happened?” You faked interest. You hadn’t cared for her and even tried to lay her out the second time you’d been forced to hang out with her. 

“She’s a shitty person… and she cheated on me while I was on tour.” He shrugs. 

“Fuck… I know all about that life.” You grumble. 

“I know you do.” He agrees. Cal lights the joint and takes the first hit and then passes it off to you, “want a beer or anything?” He asks, getting up. 

“Beer sounds good.” You say on the exhale. You take another hit while Cal’s gone. 

You two sit in a comfortable silence while you finish your beers and the joint. This was one of the reasons you loved Calum, and would drop anything to be around him. You could be with your thoughts without being alone and if you wanted to talk, he usually listened. 

He gets up and gets both of you another beer and turns on some music. You guys sit quietly another 20 minutes and Cal offers you a cigarette. “Want?” He holds up the pack. 

“Nah, I quit.” You shrug. 

“You are a far better person than I.” He confirms. 

“Already been established.” You raise your eyebrow and grin at him. 

“True.” He grins. He takes a drag on his cigarette and looks at it, and then over at you, You grin and he looks back to his cigarette. “I wanna fuck you.” He says quietly. 

A laugh escapes your mouth, “is this you saying this or is this a little tipsy and definitely high Calum saying this.” 

He leans over and motions you closer, you lean in too and he wraps his hand around the back of your neck and pulls you in for a kiss. “I maybe faded but I wanted to fuck you before I got there.” He admits with a smirk. 

You blush red and cover your face. “I can’t believe I’m fucking considering this.” 

“Doesn’t have to mean anything, just sex.” 

“How am I supposed to fuck Ash someday?” You joke, he knew about your crush on his best friend. 

“It’ll be between us, c’mere.” He pulls you closer to him. “Bent over this table ok?” He asks, pressing his soft lips to yours. 

“Uh… Yeah.” You agree, kissing him again. 

He lets you go and puts the cigarette in his mouth and then moves to undo your pants, “it’s gonna be pretty down and dirty.” He warns. 

“That’s how I like it.” You smirk. He gets your pants undone, turns you to face the table, and shoves them down to your knees. 

“You’ve got a great ass.” Cal compliments, pushing his lips against your neck. 

“Thanks.” You shake it against him. He gently pushes you down so your chest his against the table and puts his cigarette back in his mouth, using his hands to undo his jeans and get them pushed down. “Burn me with that cigarette and I’ll punch in the fuckin face Hood.” You warn. 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t.” He spanks you and you yelp. He lets out a little chuckle. “Lets keep it quiet though sweetheart, the neighbors will hear.” 

You see his hand come down near yours at the far edge of the table, the cigarette between his fingers. His other hand is feeling along your slit, to make sure you’re wet enough. You hear him spit in his hand and you think he must rub his dick, because he’s not touching you, and then he’s slipping in you. His hand with the cigarette disappears from view as he completely sinks in you. He lets out a low moan. “Fuck, you take me so well.” He groans. 

“Wait till you actually start fucking me.” You challenge, looking over your shoulder. 

Calum starts slow, pulling out, pushing back in. One of his hands wraps tight around your hip, the other gathers the back of your shirt and he holds it, giving himself leverage as he picks up the pace. 

It takes no time for you to start moaning, thoroughly enjoying being used. 

He lets go of your hip to smack your ass, “quiet babe.” He says. 

“No… fuck… chance…” you moan out, “in hell.” 

You feel his hand on your ass again and you let out a little laugh and moan again. 

“God damn… didn’t know you’d take it this well.” He moans. 

“Fuck Cal… I’m close.” You warn, your hands grip the edge of the table. You push yourself up on your toes trying to get him at a new angle and he definitely notices. 

He chuckles, “fucking Christ, could you want it more?” He moans.

“Could you? fuck me Cal, I thought it’s what you wanted.” You retort. 

Cal lets go of your hip and pushes his hips hard against yours, he pulls his cigarette out of his mouth and pulls your shirt so you’re against his chest. “That mouth isn’t going to help you.” He warns. His hand comes around to your throat and he applies light pressure. He works up to a merciless speed and his hand applies a little more pressure, the rings on his fingers biting that much harder into your flesh. He eases up when you grip at his arm. He replaces the cigarette between his lips and while pounding into you, he brings his hand between your thighs and rubs tight circles over your clit. “Is that it baby? That feel good?” 

You let out a whine and Cal pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out, bringing his free hand back to your chin to pull you in for a kiss. “Cum for me… cum for me.” He coaxes, kissing you and biting your lip. And your legs go week as you start to orgasm. “Fuck… fuck… good job baby.” He praises. “Fuck… don’t stop squeezing.” 

Cal fills you with his cum. He wraps his arm around your shoulders and rests his head against the back of your neck. You gently grip at his forearm and kiss it. “Everything you hoped it’d be?” You joke quietly, still trying to recover yourself. 

“Yeah, id do it again.” His lips press softly over the back and side of your neck. “Sorry about the cum.” 

“S’ok… I've got birth control.” You mention. 

Cal pulls out, and pulls away from you, pulling his shirt over his head. He wipes between your legs and then wipes his dick. “Want a beer?” He asks, moving to disappear into the house. 

You look over your shoulder and nod at him, reaching to pull up your underwear. “That’d be great.” You get them into place and reach for your jeans. 

“Just take those off, I’ll get you some sweats. You wanna smoke again?” 

“Yeah babe, thanks.” you nod.


	2. Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raunchy pool day cal smut...

It’s been a couple weeks since Calum had you bent over his patio table in the backyard, and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it every day since. 

Even though you’d seen him, it’d been in groups and neither of you acknowledged it besides a few shared glances and him palming your ass a few times when no one else was around, pressing quick kisses to the side of your head.

But, you wanted him again. So that’s how today started: How to get Calum to come over alone. 

It was a hot day, ungodly hot really. 

As you’re pulling on a bikini, you get an idea. 

You head to your bathroom, and take a few pics of you in your bikini before heading to your kitchen. You find plenty of corona in your fridge, you always have to have it on hand for them, and you snap a couple pictures of that before heading out back to take a picture of the pool. 

You arrange the photos and send off a text to Cal. 

_ ** -been thinking about you a lot. Pool day?** _

You watch the bubble indicating he was responding. You stand, nervously, chewing your nails, maybe you were too forward, maybe it was legit just a one time thing. 

But he finally responds, it’s a picture of his shirtless chest, Duke cuddled into his side. 

_ ** -can I bring a friend? ** _

You giggle and nod, before you realize you’re texting and he can’t see you. 

_ ** -of course. I’d never deny that face. ** _

He sends back a picture of his face.

_ ** -what about this one? ** _

_ ** -why don’t you come over and find out? ** _

Cal’s at your door an hour later, he’s got a case of beer under his arm, and a towel slung over his shoulder, a hat and sunglasses on, and Duke at his side. “You look good.” He grins, pulling you in, hand landing on your ass. He squeezes it a couple times, “such a nice ass.” He praises. 

You roll your eyes but grin at him, “thank you.” 

“Don’t take it too lightly babe, I know you work hard for that ass.” He leans in and kisses you, “I probably owe you a few of those. I definitely didn’t kiss you enough before I filled you with cum.” 

You raise your eyebrows, “romantic.” You lean down and let Duke off his leash and into the house. Cal grabs your hand and you pull him through the house. He puts the beer in the fridge and grabs two cold ones, popping the tops and handing you one. 

“So… I’ve been thinking about you too.” He admits. “I’m really glad you texted me today.” He rests his hand on your ass again and leans over to kiss your head. “Now let's see where this day takes us.” 

You both get set up on chairs, relaxing for a bit with some music and beer. Cal’s touching you as much as possible. He finally gets in the pool and you both chatter on about the parties you’ve both been too. 

He swims up to the side in front of you, “are you gonna get in? I didn’t come over here to watch you roast your skin.” He points out. 

“Yeah yeah.” You stand and he immediately splashes you. 

“The water is nice, come on in!” He encourages. You quickly pull your hair up and jump in over his head. “Hot.” He laughs, when you surface. 

A couple more drinks later, and after a pizza break, the sun is going down and you’re both thinking it’s about time to get out of the pool as the day cools off. His hat and sunglasses abandoned long ago. He swims up to you and grabs you by the waist, pressing his lips to your mouth. 

“This was a good idea.” He smiles. 

You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. “It was too hot to function this morning.” You agree. 

“You ready to get out?” He asks, lips pressing to yours. 

“I’m ready to get out of something but I don’t know that the pool is exactly it.” 

Cal raises his eyebrow and moves his hand to your ass. “You ever had sex in a pool?” 

“No, but there’s a first time for everything.” You smirk. 

“Fuck baby… I really like fucking you.” He admits.

“I like when you fuck me too.” You retort.

“All it took was one down and dirty time and you’re all Ashton who?” He smirks. 

“Why don’t you stop talkin and start fuckin?” Your lips start to press along his neck and Cal walks you to the shallower end. 

He backs you against the wall and then pushes your bottoms down. “You’ve been waiting all day for this, haven’t you?” He grins. He drops the bikini bottom on the side of the pool behind your head and you nod. You reach your hands to his swim shorts and push them down, he steps out of them and drops them with your bottoms. “You want this off?” He tugs at the strings of your top before completely undoing them with his lips pressed hard to yours, never letting you answer. It’s the first time you’ve been completely naked with Cal and your response is to wrap your legs around his waist. He chuckles. 

“I already told you I’ve been thinking about you since you’re back yard.” You point out. 

“Mmm yeah… you did mention that and I’ve definitely been thinking about you… you’re so pretty, baby.” His hands come up to cup your breasts and he gently swipes his thumbs over your nipples before giving them a firm pinch, and he leans in to kiss you, one hand falling to your back, and other slipping between you two. “Fuck your body feels so good pressed to mine… you really wanna fuck in the pool? I know it was my idea, but I’m just thinking about all the things I’ll miss.” He grins. 

You shrug, “where is your new proposed spot?” You smirk. 

“Kitchen counter… you on it, of course, you were so good bent over my table.” 

“Eh, I’m in. It’ll be warmer inside anyway.” You unwrap your legs from around him and move to the stairs to get out of the pool. 

You turn and look over your shoulder as you walk to your towel and Cal’s still standing where you left him. You quirk an eyebrow at him. “I’m just enjoying the show.” He smirks, “you’ve got a great body, babe.” 

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Hood.” You wink, walking inside. You grab two Coronas from the fridge and pop the tops, you’re hopping on the counter with the towel under you as Cal walks in. 

“You’re so thoughtful.” He says, taking a drink of the beer you’d set out for him. He pushes his lips to yours and then slips two fingers along your pussy. “So wet for me too.” He whispers against your lips. Cal uses both hands to push your thighs wider apart. You both look between your bodies as he uses his cock to first tease you and then push in. “Mmm.” He moans. He rests his forehead on your shoulder and watches as his hips work in and out of you for the first 5 minutes.

Your fingers tangle in his hair and he seems to remember where he is, his lips start to press along your collarbone and then he’s sucking and nibbling it too. “Cal.” You whimper, pulling his hair so he looks at you. His mouth immediately presses to yours. 

“You’re so tight.” He moans into the kiss. His one hand is grasping tight to your thigh, the other rests on your back. 

“I’m not gonna last babe.” You mention. 

His lips move up your neck, to your jaw. “That’s ok babe. We can stop when you want.” 

“No one said anything about stopping, I’m just gonna cum quick. And probably again if you last longer.” You mention it so nonchalantly Calum isn’t sure he heard you right. His hips keep moving in you but he pulls back to look at you and you shrug, but pull one of your legs up so it’s bent and your foot is resting on the counter. You lean back and rest your weight on your arms.

“You are something else.” He smiles. “S’pose you don’t need any of this then?” He asks, rubbing his thumb on your clit. 

You suck in a sharp breath, “please don’t stop anything you're doing.” You whimper. “Fuck Cal it’s so good.” 

“Yeah babe… you are so fucking good on my cock.” He praises. 

You lean forward again and kiss him, you grab his hair as he bites your lip, “fuck Cal.. I’m gonna…” 

“That’s it pretty girl, squeeze my cock.” He grins. His thumb comes off your clit, but he doesn’t stop his hips, both hands are gripping your thighs now as he pounds into you. 

“Fuck Cal, yes… oh my god.” You hold onto his neck with one hand, your other hand grips his wrist. “Please don’t stop.” You whimper. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart.” He grins. He lets go of one your thighs and grips your jaw, pulling you in for a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, you pull out of it to moan and he bites your lip. His tongue is immediately finding its way back into your mouth. 

“Calum…” you moan, nails digging into the skin beneath them. 

“Fuck, you are gonna give me another one aren’t you?” He looks so proud of himself. 

“Yes, yeah, fuck… oh god Cal, please.” 

“I’ve gotcha.” He promises, hips thrusting harder into you still. 

“That… fuck… that’s it.” You wrap your leg around Cal, “yeah, fuck baby.” You grip tighter, squeezing your leg tighter around him, pulling him closer as you cum for him again.

“Fuck… squeeze baby, that’s it… shit.” Cals hips start to slow as his orgasm races through him. His plump lips find yours in a slow kiss. His hand slips on your neck and his thumb caresses your cheek as you both come down, he’s still buried deep in you. His hips twitch slightly, drawing an extra whimper out of you, his other hand comes up to your other cheek, still kissing you softly. “You’re going to drip so much cum.” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Mmm.” You agree. 

He grasps the leg around his hip and your other leg and push them up onto the counter, spreading you wide as he pulls out. Cal can’t take his eyes off you, he’s torn between looking at and kissing you and staring at his cum leaking out of you. “Fuck. You’re so hot babe.” He praises. His lips press to yours. “Should we shower?” He asks, still pressed against your lips. 

“You hanging out?” You ask, pulling back, giving him a questioning look.

“Uhh yeah… I thought we’d get dinner and there’s still more beer for us to drink.” He points out. “Plus… I wouldn’t be mad if I made you cum again.” He shrugs. 

“You think so?” You quirk an eyebrow and he grabs your hand and pulls you to your bathroom.

You and Cal take a quick shower, and as you’re getting dressed, he watches you grab a pair of underwear, “you should probably not even bother.. we’re just going to be taking them off again.” He mentions. 

You think it through and decide he’s right. You meet Calum back on the couch and he’s got two Corona’s, ready to go.


	3. Rolling Papers

Cal was bored. And he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you on your counter with your thighs spread, leaking his cum. 

His cock couldn’t take another hand job either. He needed you naked and open for him again. 

So he decided to take a page from your book. He took a picture of the pack of rolling papers and his lighter, and then there was the amount of time it took to get the right picture of Duke, he couldn’t believe how long he’d spent. 

He sent those two off first, just to get your attention. 

_ **-what a little cutie! ** _

You quickly respond, but you knew exactly what he wanted. It’d barely been a week and you were climbing the walls because of how badly you wanted him to dick you down again. 

_ **-Tell me something. If Ash walked in tomorrow and wanted to fuck… what would you do? ** _

You bite your lip because you definitely weren’t expecting that, and you had to think on it. You didn’t want to jeopardize what you had with Cal. 

_ **-I mean… honestly, you know I’d do it… I’ve been wanting him for a while. But if the sex wasn’t as good as ours, then I’d probably walk away. ** _

You watch the bubbles again. You knew this was going to be a tricky line. Cal knew you’d been into Ashton for a while and he’d said himself that he wanted no strings. But you weren’t sure he still felt that way. 

The next thing you get from Cal is a picture of his hand stuck down the front of his shorts. 

_ **-can’t take another one of these… come over? ** _

_ **-it’s late Cal. You respond, noticing it was after one AM. ** _

_ **-bring a bag, stay the night. I’ll make it worth your while ;) ** _

_ **-I’m sure you will ** _

_ **-see ya in 30… I’ll roll something for us to smoke ^_^ ** _

_ **-smoked up and dicked down? Why didn’t you lead with that? ** _

_ **-get that nice ass over here. ** _

You go to your room and quickly pack a bag, pulling on a pair of cutoff shorts under the long sleeve t you were intending to wear to bed. 

Cal greets you at the door, he’s just in his black boxer briefs. He wraps his free hand around the back of your neck and pulls you in for a kiss, he grabs your backpack and pulls it from you, and then hands you the lit joint. You could tell he’d just started it. 

“Thanks Cal.” You say, taking a hit. 

“You’re welcome gorgeous.” He takes your bag back to his room, and you kick off your shoes, holding onto the joint. Cal’s amused as he walks back out to you because you are taking your cutoff shorts off, the joint between your lips. “Let’s take this out back.” He reaches his hand out toward you, and you allow him to lead you out. “It’s kinda hot how you just take your clothes off when I hand you a joint.” He smirks. 

“Yeah? I’ll probably just keep doing that then.” You laugh. Cal drapes his arm around you once out back, trying to preserve a little warmth between the two of you. You hand him the joint back and fold your arms across your chest. “So… what’s tonight’s locale?” You ask with a smirk. 

“I think…” he pauses, “we’ll use my bed.” He leans over and presses his lips against your neck and you turn into him, pressing your lips to his. “Kinda think I’d like to get you naked and take my time with you… Use my tongue on you.” He promises, handing the joint back. 

“Oh.” Is all you can say, because you’ve been wet since he first texted and now you were weak from the idea of Cal’s perfect lips and slight stubble between your thighs. 

He smirks, “doing ok?” You hand the joint back and nod, Cal takes one more hit and puts it out in the ashtray. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve loved our down and dirty sessions, and I’ve jerked off to you on the counter dripping cum more times than I can count… but that’s why I think it’s time.” He grabs your hand and pulls you back inside and back to his room. Cal pulls you to him and pushes his hands down your ass, gripping your flesh. “Let’s get these off you.” He whispers, fingering the material of your underwear. He pushes them down and pushes you back against his bed. “Can’t wait to taste you, honestly. Spread those pretty thighs for me baby.” 

You lay back on Cal’s bed as he situates himself on his knees. His lips immediately start pressing to your skin, marking you, and you’re already on fire. Calum’s lips wrap around your clit and your toes curl. You feel him chuckle against you. Cal has to hold your hips down to keep you from bucking into his face and he loves it, he thinks it great the way your body reacts to him and it’s making him hard. 

“Cal.” You whimper.

“Already baby?” He grins, pushing two fingers into you. His thumb replaces his mouth and his lips move up your body. “You taste so good, and look at you, about to cum for me already.” He praises. 

“God… Calum…” you hum against his lips. You slide your hands down his sides, pushing his underwear down and gripping his now exposed ass.

“No patience.” He chuckles pushing his lips to yours. He deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue past your lips, wanting you to taste you on him. 

You push your hand down his front and grab onto his cock, slowly pumping him. “Mm Cal, babe… I’m not gonna last and I’m tired.” You groan. 

His hand immediately stops. “Can you help me out a little then?” He asks, pulling back. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, and grin. “Yeah baby.” You kiss him one last time and let go of him. You push up, and he goes to stand and you slide to your knees. Your hand wraps back around his length and you look up at him. “I’ve been wondering what it’d be like to blow you.” You hum. 

Cal looks down at you and then pulls your hair up into his hand. “Show me what those pretty lips are good for baby.” 

You let out a soft moan at his words and then set to work. Teasing the head with the tip of your tongue, sucking lightly at the tip. Nails digging in slightly at his thigh, you take more of him in your mouth and hollow out your cheeks. 

You pull your mouth most of the way off and suckle on the tip a bit before pushing back down and taking him in your throat, his moan was guttural and neither of you were expecting it. He sucks in a breath through his gritted teeth, his hand tightens in your hair. “Fuck… ok baby… come on.” He pulls your hair gently, pulling you off his cock. “I can’t baby.” He explains when you look up at him. “I’d fucking love to fill your mouth with cum, but I also want you to get off.” 

“You’re so fuckin polite with sex.” You laugh, standing up. 

“Well, we can definitely play it differently when we’re not high and desperate to get off.” He chuckles. His lips press hard to yours and he quickly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, getting rough, biting and sucking on your lip. His hands push down your back, to your thighs and he grips them. “Up baby.” He whispers. You wrap your arms around his neck and jump, Cal easily catches you and moves to push you against the wall. As soon as your back hits the cool surface, you wrap your legs around him. You slip your hand between the two of you and guide him in. 

Your head immediately falls back and your fingers thread into his hair. “I’m never gonna be used to the feel of you and I fuckin love that.” You moan. “This stretch is so good Cal.” You admit, bringing your head forward to kiss him. 

Cal sets his pace and it’s just moderate, and you’re Ok with that because you enjoy the sex with him. Your head falls back again and he takes his time marking your neck, kissing and sucking and biting the flesh, along your collarbone as well. “You feel so good.” He praises. He keeps hold of one of your thighs and wraps his other hand around the back of your head and pulls your face forward. His lips press briefly to yours, you pull out and turn your face. His lips press to your jaw, and up to your ear, he’s breathing heavy, “fuck princess.” His lips drag across your skin. 

You pull tightly at his hair, “Calum. Fuck.” You whimper. 

His hand at your thigh grips tighter, “you like when I call you princess? You have kinks you’re not telling me about…?” He groans. “I’m gonna cum princess.” 

“Please Cal.” You pull his hair hard and smash your lips to his, “please cum. Cum Cal, cum for me.” You whimper. His hips slam into yours and you let go, allowing yourself to cum, as soon as you do, Cal’s load is coating your insides. His hips slow, and he captures your lips in a slow kiss, both desperate to catch your breath and ride out the explosive orgasms you’d just had. 

Cal keeps his lips working yours until you’ve both completely come down, and then he pulls out, and sets you on your feet. “I’ll never be tired of seeing my cum dripping out of you.” He whispers, leaning in to kiss you again. His fingers slide up your thigh, through his cum, and briefly through your folds before he brings them to your lips. “Clean em?” He whispers huskily. 

You grab his hand and suck the two fingers covered in cum. He watches as you expertly work your tongue over his long fingers, sucking both in your mouth even as they hit the back of your throat. You hum with them in your mouth. 

He leans forward and kisses your forehead. “Come on then, quick shower and we’ll go to bed.” He whispers. He pulls his fingers from your mouth and kisses you hard. His arm wraps around your waist as you walk to the bathroom. 

Cal loves on you in the shower, he holds you tight and presses sweet kisses all over. Once you’re dried off, and in bed, cal presses his chest to your back, planting little kisses to your neck. You turn your head to him and his lips quickly find yours. “I don’t have energy for more sex but I want you in me.” You mumble. 

“I got you baby, turn towards me.” He says quietly. You turn over and Cal grabs your leg and hooks it over his hip. He guides his cock into your wet center again. “Feel better babe?”

“Mmhmm.” You mumble into his chest. 

“Night baby girl.” He whispers, kissing the top of your head. 

“Night Cal.” You look up and press a chaste kiss to his lips.


	4. Black on Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum/reader smut

Cals fingers linger over the keyboard on his phone while he wonders what and if he should text. He’d seen a lot of you over the last couple months. 

He’s going to a party and he definitely wants you around, he decides. He snaps a quick picture and sends it off to you. 

You immediately check your message as soon as you see it’s from Calum. You’d drop almost anything to spend some time with him, whether it was laughing on the couch turning into slow sex in the bedroom or smoking a joint and having beers turning into whatever sex you both felt like wherever you were. His roommate had caught you on the couch one night and now you couldn’t look him in the eye. 

You take in the picture first, black jeans, a well fitted, black t and he’d done his hair as well. 

_**-come to a party with me tonight. **_ He’d written. 

_ **-I’d go anywhere with you dressed like that. ;) ** _

He sends back the heart eyes emoji and tells you to meet him at his place and you’d leave from there. He tells you to bring a bag, but you’d already assumed you would. 

He has a beer waiting for you when you walk in the door. “You look good babe.” He greets you, immediately pulling you into a kiss, and holding you against him. 

“Thanks. You are looking fine tonight.” You emphasize fine. 

“Thanks baby, I got that from the way you eye fucked me when you walked in.” He laughs. 

“With any luck, I’ll get to real fuck you tonight.” You grin, taking a drink of your beer. 

“Baby, no matter who you flirt with, or whatever… you’re coming home to my bed tonight.” 

“Mmff. Thank god.” You moan. 

Cal chuckles. “Finish your drink and we’ll get going.” 

Cal’s hand stays firmly on your back until you get inside the party. He leads you to the drinks and then tells you to meet him out front around 2. 

When Ash shows up, he’s immediately drawn to you, and you’re not sure why. He says hi to Cal and Luke and eventually makes his rounds to you. 

“How ya been?” He asks, standing basically in line to speak to you. 

“Good, good. You?” You ask, Cal comes by and drops another drink in your hand, taking your empty cup with him. Both of your eyes linger on each other just a moment too long, enough so that Ash notices the slight blush and grin. 

Ash spends most of the night chatting you up, and he couldn’t help but notice the amount of times Cal came around, said something sweet or made you laugh, and found some small way to touch you before walking off. 

It didn’t change the fact that you were out front and ready to go at 2 am, Cal’s grin was wide when he saw you standing there. 

“Got us a car.” He kisses your forehead and grabs your hand, pulling you further down the sidewalk in front of the house. “Ash spent a lot of time with you tonight.” 

“Did he?” You ask, thinking back on the night. “I spose so.” You hum after thinking it through. “Jealous?” 

“I would be if you weren’t holding my hand and getting in this car and into my bed with me.” Cal admits. It’s almost sobering to hear him say that. 

“I like hanging out with you.” You mumble. 

Cal presses his lips to your neck, “I like hanging out with you too.” Cal opens the car door for you and slides in behind you, pushing himself up against you. He kisses along your jaw and you giggle, and finally turn your head to meet his lips. “Wanna take it slow tonight.” He whispers. 

“Mmm, yeah?” You ask. You can’t imagine what he might mean, every time you start slow, you end up getting off rather quickly. “We can give it a shot.” You grin, nuzzling his nose with yours. 

“I know, I know. We get too excited.” He grins so his eyes crinkle. “My babe.” He sighs, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Yours huh?” You ask. 

“You know what I mean.” He kisses your cheek. 

You sit in a comfortable silence, his arm around your shoulder, your hand resting on his thigh. You look at your phone and see a message from Ash and decide to check it later. 

“What is it?” Cal asks. 

“It’s just Ash. I dunno, I’ll look at it later.” You shrug, looking up at him. You lean into his ear and whisper, “I wanna ride you tonight.” You nibble his earlobe. 

He lets out a low groan and shifts in his seat a little. “All night, if you want.” He promises, pressing his lips to your nose. 

“You’re too good to me. Setting up expectations for other men that they’ll never be able to meet.” You chuckle. 

“Then they’re boys, babe, they aren’t men, and you deserve a man.” He says quietly in you ear. He was doing the thing that he knew would get you turned on, using the low, husky tone of voice. 

“Then you’re the only man I’ve ever been with.” You say, digging your fingers into his thigh, knowing what it’d do to him. 

He lets out a low growl as the car pulls up to his place and he helps you out, “you wanna smoke?” He asks, as you walk to the door. 

“Nah, I actually kinda wanna just like… fuck, kinda tipsy and not faded.” You admit. 

“Deal.” He nods. 

“Plus I may have… like a surprise for you.” You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Uhm… what’s that babe?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” You grin. Cal unlocks the door and Duke is immediately at his feet, Cal looks at you a moment, seeing if you wanted to go with him, “I’ll meet ya in there.” You say, gesturing your head toward his room. He nods and walks toward the back door to take Duke out. You head to his bedroom and strip down to the black lace bra and panties you’d put on. You hear Cal’s boots in the hall toward the room as you settle yourself on your knees on the bed. 

Cal glances at you as he undresses, taking his watch and rings off first. After he sets them down, he looks back at you. “Hell baby.” He grins. “Hop off the bed, lemme see.” He takes his shirt off while you clamber off the bed. He drops it to the floor as you stand in front of him and he holds his hand out, you grab it and he holds your hands up so you can spin. “Damn.” He bites his lip. “You look so fucking good.” 

“Thanks baby.” You grin. His hands land on your back as he pulls you against him. “You wore black on black tonight so I thought I’d wear black on black for you.” 

“You’re too good to me.” He whispers, pressing his lips to yours. 

“Someone’s gotta be.” You wrap your arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him.

Cal turns the two of you around and he walks back toward the bed, pulling you to straddle his lap as he sits once the back of his knees hit the mattress. “You’re pretty, angel.” He declares, running his fingers up and down your sides. You settle your hands on his shoulders. “I could look at you like this for hours… or god once you’ve cum, I love how happy you look, and I get to be proud because I made you feel that good. I love that you like to let us both bask in that feeling.” 

“When you’re done with me, I just don’t usually wanna move away from you.” You grin. 

“Me too.” He grins back and then presses his lips to yours. His hands still at the bottom of your ribs while he deepens the kiss. He moves his fingers just enough to cause you to giggle and he pulls out of the kiss and starts working on your jaw and down your neck, across the tops of your breasts. His hands come up to cup and squeeze your breasts as he looks back up to you for a kiss. He smoothly undoes your bra and you let it fall to the floor. 

He shifts a little and you think he must be uncomfortable, so hard in his jeans, and you sitting on top of him, so while he’s looking at you, you quickly unbutton his jeans. “Thanks baby.” He whispers. His hands move back to your breasts and his lips attach to your left nipple. You move one hand to his hair as his lips suck and his tongue flicks over your nipple. His eyes look up to you, he pulls his lips off and flicks his tongue over your nipple, his hand squeezing that breast. He leaves one more open mouth kiss over your nipple, closing his lips for one last tongue flick and suck because switching to your other one. 

“Cal.” You moan. 

“Hmmm?” He hums around your nipple. 

“Holy fuck baby.” You moan. 

He chuckles around your nipple, but keeps flicking his tongue. When he finally pulls off, both hands come up and cup your breasts, giving both a firm squeeze. “That good princess?” 

“Yes… Cal. Fuck.” The sound is weak as it leaves your throat. “I want more.” You moan. “I want you.” You press your lips to his. 

He lets out a little laugh, “I want you too baby…. let’s get naked.” His plump lips move against yours as he picks you up, sets you to your feet, and hooks his thumbs into the sides of your lace panties. He pushes them down and then works on getting out of his jeans and underwear. Once he’s done, you gently push him back on the bed and climb on top of him. His hands find your hips and you reach for his cock, spreading your wetness before sliding down. You let out a guttural moan once you settle all the way down on his cock. 

You put your hands on his chest and start grinding your hips against him, slowly. “Huhhh… Calum… baby boy…” you whimper, pushing your nails into his skin on his chest. 

His fingers tighten hard on your hips, “fuck princess, you can’t call me baby boy unless you plan to fuck me hard.” 

You raise an eyebrow, and grind harder yet, “we clearly have some kinks to talk about Calum.” You push off his chest and then you set a faster pace, bouncing, touching yourself, cupping your tits. “Fuck baby boy you feel so good.” You grin at him, winking. 

Cal whimpers, “fuck.” He moans, “lemme touch you?” 

“Yeah babe, you can touch me.” You nod. 

Cal sits up, his mouth immediately attaches to your right nipple. You pull tightly at his hair, knowing he loves that, knowing that he loves a little bit of pain with his pleasure. He moans around your nipple. 

“Baby boy, huh?” You ask, pulling his hair to pull him off your nipple, his eyes immediately find yours, “that’s what turns you into the moaning, whiny one?” 

“Mmmm.” He bites his lips, nodding his head slightly. 

“You feel so good in me, baby boy.” You compliment, “you like how tight I am around you?” 

“Yes, princess I do.” He agrees, a moan escaping his lips. “Like seeing you use me to get off.” 

“You’re so good baby boy, why don’t you put that pretty mouth back to good use.” You pull his hair and he happily goes back to using his mouth on your nipples. You work toward your orgasm, bucking your hips against him, enjoying the feel of his mouth, you feel it building in your stomach and you pull his hair and pull him off your nipple. You grab his cheeks and kiss him, “I’m gonna cum baby boy, you better ask before you do.” You warn. 

“Fuck.” He groans into your mouth. His fingers go to your clit to help your orgasm along. He wants to feel it on his cock. “Please cum for me.” He whimpers. You bite his lip and dig your nails into his chest as you cum on his cock. 

“Fuck baby boy.” You moan out, slowing your hips down. You practically still before Calum let’s out a whimper and gets whiny. 

“Princess.” He whines, “please don’t stop. I’m so close.” 

“Can you hold on for me baby boy? I want another one then.” You say, sank all the way on his cock. 

“Yeah, princess, I’ll try.” He whines. 

His hands settle on your hips and he helps you work up a rhythm. His mouth sets to work, marking your breasts. “Fuck handsome… you close? I want you to cum with me, and I’m sensitive.” 

Cal moans against your skin. You pull his face in for a kiss, “I need to cum, princess.” He whimpers.

“You need to hold it baby boy, I’m almost there.” You bite his lip, “plus, you still haven’t asked.” 

“But…” He whimpers, “you said…” he stops talking to let out a moan, “you said you wanted…” 

“I know what I said, baby boy, doesn’t change the rules. Ask to cum.” You’re firm, as you push your lips back to his. You pull out of the kiss and let your head drop back, enjoying the feel of Cal in you as you ride his cock. “So close baby boy. 

“Can I cum princess? Please let me cum?” He whines. 

You bring your head back forward and kiss him, “yes baby, you can cum for me.” You grant, even though you aren’t quite there yet, you know Cal’s moans will do the rest of the work. 

He lets out a guttural moan first, followed by a few soft whimpers and another moan as he starts to fill you. You grind harder onto him and he wraps his arms tight around you as you start to cum. You continue to work your hips, slowing down as you ride out your orgasms. Cals lips immediately start pressing to your skin, “you look so good, cumming for me, princess.” He moans. 

You press your mouth to his, “Thank you baby boy. You were so good.” You moan into his mouth, his hips buck up into yours as he finally finishes cumming. “That’s a lot of cum handsome…” you moan. 

“The only thing that’d make me cum harder is if you let me be in control.” He holds you closer as he lays the two of you back, his cock still buried deep as you begin to leak cum down his balls. 

“Mmm, we can definitely try that.” You say, eyes closing. You start to press your lips against any of his skin you can reach. Cal holds you tightly with one arm and gently caresses your back with his other hand.

You let out a little hum as your lips find his jaw. “We should get cleaned.” He whispers. He holds you tight as he sits up, lifting himself off the bed and carrying you to the bathroom. He sets you on the counter and your eyes shoot open, the contrast of the cold counter against your hot skin forcing you to wake. Cal lets go and starts to slowly pull out, you both watch as cum drips down from between you. He groans, “you take my loads so well.” He praises, kissing your forehead. 

“Cal don’t leave.” You whimper. “It’s cold.” You whine, holding onto his arm.

“Baby, we’ve gotta clean you up. I’ll be right back and I’ll warm ya right back up.” He promises. He comes back and gets the water warm before wetting the cloth. “You sleepy baby girl?” 

“Lil bit.” You admit. “Wait…. how did we go from baby boy begging to cum, to baby girl getting aftercare?” You chuckle. 

“First of all, you didn’t make me beg, and second of all, sweet girl, you worked hard for your two orgasms, the least I could do is clean you up.” He presses his lips to yours as he drags the warm cloth up your thigh, cleans your slit and then your other thigh. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him in the kiss. He rinses the rag, holds your thigh and then cleans his cock. “Can you walk?” He mumbles into the kiss. 

“I can try.” You say earnestly. Cal helps you off the counter and he holds you around the waist as you make your way back to his room. He grabs clean underwear from his drawer and a T-shirt for you to put on. Once you’ve pulled the T-shirt on and he has his underwear pulled on he pulls you tight to him. “Oh, pretty girl.” He squeezes you. “C’mon, let’s get my tired baby to bed.” He whispers. 

It doesn’t escape you that it’s the second time he’s called you his tonight. But none the less you clamber on the bed after he pulls the blanket down. You get on your side of the bed and calum gets on his side and grabs you, pulling you close to him. “Thanks for tonight handsome.” You whisper. “You wanna be in charge huh?” 

He pulls you on top of him, sliding his hands down your sides, resting his hands on the backs of your thighs, just below your ass. “Yeah baby, I’d love to be fully in charge sometime. Dom you a little bit. We’d talk boundaries first.” He promises, kissing you. 

Your fingers trace over the tattoos on his chest, “would you spank me?” You ask. 

Cal lets out a little groan, moves his hands to grip your ass, “I’d love to spank my baby girl.” He admits. “Even more so if I get to hear you whimper for me, like you do when i pound into you.” 

“Fuck Cal, were supposed to be going to bed, not going for round two.” You groan with a smile. 

“Oh no, we’re going to bed baby, my princess is tired. I can tell.” He rubs your back and watches as you make yourself comfortable next to him. He rests his hand on the side of your face and pulls you close for a kiss. “Night sweet girl.” 

You wake up with Cal gone, for the first time since you started spending the night together, and you didn’t really like it. You get out of bed and pull your panties back on before heading toward the kitchen, where you hear Cal humming and talking quietly to Duke. “We gotta get back in there bud.” You hear him say. 

You almost bump into him in the doorway, “I was just bringing you coffee.” He says, holding up one of the mugs he was carrying. You grab it from him and he grabs your hand, “I didn’t want you to wake up without me, but Duke really needed to go out.” 

“S’ok baby.” Cal takes your cup of coffee while you climb back up in his bed, he hands it to you after you’ve settled and you grab your phone. Cal gets comfortable next to you as you finally check the message from Ashton. “Oh.” Your brow furrows. 

“What is it?” Cal asks, concern evident in his voice. 

“Ash wants to take me on a date…?” You say, looking over at him to quickly gauge his reaction. 

He pulls a face at first and seems to think better of it. “You gonna go?” He asks.

“Maybe?” You say. 

“You’ve wanted him for awhile. Why wouldn’t you?” 

“I dunno… I kinda like what we do, wouldn’t really want it to stop.” You shrug. 

“I like what we do too, and I don’t want it to stop either but I know you’ve been into him for awhile. What if you just try going out with him?”


	5. Navy Button Down

Cal hates it, he hates that Ashton has been talking about how good you look, and hates that you seem to be nervous for the date. 

Ash pics you up, black jeans and a navy short sleeve button down, showing off his chest, you’re in a sundress. 

“Hey Ash.” You greet, as you let him in. “Gimme like… 2 seconds.” 

“Hey come back here.” He says, you walk back to him and he wraps an arm around you and kisses your cheek. “I’m glad we’re doing this.” 

“Me too.” You grin. “You look good, Ash.” You rest your hand on his exposed chest. 

“Thanks babe. You’re looking real good too.” His eyes linger on your cleavage and you roll your eyes and pull away. 

“You’re such a boy.” You laugh, walking to grab your phone. 

“No babe, I’m a man… you’ll see.” He pulls you back in as you get closer, and his hand squeezes your ass. You let out a sigh and then just decide to kiss him. “Hmm” he hums. 

“Sorry, just wanted to get it out of the way.” You grin against his lips. 

He grins too, “s’ok.” And he kisses you again, interlocking your lips. 

Ash’s hand rests on your thigh while you’re at dinner, sat next to each other, backs to the door in a booth in the back, best way to not get noticed. A tactic you’re used to after hanging out with all the guys so often. 

You don’t mind that his hand inches higher, you wish he’d do more, to be honest. 

“Do you wanna hang out after dinner? Go out? Or something.” He asks as your finishing the meal. Your face hurts from laughing so much with him. 

“I'd like to hang out more… and I’m up for anything. We could go back to my place or yours.” You shrug. 

Ash’s hand gently grips the back of your neck as he leans in, “if you come back to mine, you aren’t going home tonight.” He whispers. 

“Funny, id say the same if you were coming back to mine.” You wink. 

“Mmm, babe.” He hums against your ear. “You're in for a night.” He throws his card on the table so the waitress can grab it when she comes back. 

He mixes you a drink, once back at his place. “So what’s your thing? What are you into?” He asks, sitting next to you on the couch, handing you your drink. 

“Sex… is kinda my thing, I like to have fun, I guess.” You shrug.

“I can work with that.” He grins. 

“Who said I was sleeping with you on the first date?” You grin. 

“Who said you weren’t?” 

“Touché Irwin.” You nod. 

Within a couple hours, you’ve both had a couple drinks and you’re feeling the warm buzz of whiskey. Ash is giving you bedroom eyes, and he’s tugging at the strap of your sundress while talking to you. Not that you’re paying any attention to what he’s saying, you mostly want to straddle him and have him get you naked. Cal had refused to have sex with you until after you had your date and it’s been over 2 weeks. “What’s on your mind?” He asks, drawing you out of your thoughts. 

You decide to take action and move to straddle him. “I’m thinking about you.” It wasn’t a total lie, you were also thinking about how he’d do you compared to Calum, whom you’ve grown quite accustomed to.

“What about me?” He smirks. He’s cocky, you like it. 

“For starters, I’ve always heard rumors…” your hand trails between you two and you squeeze his cock through his jeans. He adjusts, pulling you down on his forming hard on. “And I’m just wondering how good those lips and tongue are…” his hands slip under your dress as he grips your ass. 

“Tell me more babe, you want me?” He smirks, hands now kneading your ass. 

“Want you so bad.” You nod, lips against his, though you aren’t kissing. “I’ve imagined what it’d be like to get naked with you, get man handled by you. I know you know what your doing.” 

“I wanna ask you question before we get there, because we will get there, what’s the deal with Cal?” 

You climb off his lap and sigh, “you really want to talk about another guy when we’re about to do this?”

“I’m just saying, you guys clearly had chemistry at that party a couple weeks ago and you left at the same time.” 

“Ash, I dunno, we hang out. He was supportive of this, though.” You say. 

“That’s all I need to know babe, I wasn’t trying to get into anything.” He grins, pulling you in and holding the back of your neck so he can kiss you. “Now, lemme taste you.” He whispers against your lips. He kisses you, using tongue, and his hand slides up your thighs and he grabs your panties, “c’mon babe, lets get these off.” You stand and Ash pushes the dress up, and leaves wet open mouth kisses along the tops of your thighs and your stomach, he tugs your underwear down and grabs your hand. He situates himself so that his head is resting on the back of the couch comfortably. 

Your left knee rests on the back of the couch and he pulls your right knee closer and it knocks him in his chest. He holds the back of your thigh. “Sorry Ash.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for. This is exactly how I wanted you.” His lips caress your thighs. “Let’s see about you.” He pushes both hands up to your waist and pulls you down, closer to his face. His tongue sticks out and splits your lips, he teases your clit while humming. “What’s got you so worked up?” He hums. 

You look down and run your fingers through his hair. “Fuck Ash.” You whimper. 

His hand comes off your waist and he pulls at the string holding your dress straps up. “Take it off.” He groans from beneath you, quickly setting back to work. You claw at the fabric of your dress, anything to get it off like requested. But you’re not fast enough, Ash pulls his mouth away and smacks your ass. “C’mon babe, jus’ wanna see you.” He demands. You finally pull it over your head. “Thatta girl.” He smirks, going right back to work, his tongue flicks expertly over your clit. 

Soon you’re hunched over, one hand gripping his hair, the other holding onto the couch for dear life. Ash is amused. You can tell by the light in his eyes as you look down at him. “Oh my god.” You squeal as two of his long fingers push into you, he slowly drags them out, knowing he’s teasing you. He repeats it a couple times, kissing your thighs while doing it. 

Ash pulls off and pulls his fingers out of you and he grins as you whimper, “C’mon, we should take this to the bedroom.” 

“Ash.” You whine. 

“I know it felt good babe, I could see your face.” He grins. He picks up your clothes and grabs your hand, he tosses your clothes toward a chair in his room and he pulls you in for a kiss, unhooking your bra in the process. His hands immediately start working on your tits, squeezing, massaging. “You're tight, ya know? You don’t really even know what your working with yet, but I guarantee you will want lube.” He whispers, lips moving along your neck. 

“So what are we working with?” You pull away slightly as your hands find the button on his pants. He drops his hands from your body, and you change your mind a little. You lean in and start kissing on his neck, undoing his shirt. You push it off his shoulders. Ash pulls you off his neck and hungrily kisses you, your fingers dig in slightly as they go from his shoulders, down his chest, to his pants. He’s still got you locked in the kiss as you push his pants down. 

You gently tug at the waistband of his underwear and he pulls out of the kiss. His grin is cocky, “why don’t you take a peak babe.” At first you just stick a hand down his underwear and grip his cock, but after realizing the size, you knew you needed to see. 

“My god.” Your eyes go wide as you push his pants to his knees. “I’ve heard the rumors but… fuck.” 

“Think you could suck it?” He asks, quirking his eyebrow at you. 

“Mmm” you let out a little moan and drop to your knees. Ash wraps your hair around his hand and he just enjoys the feel of your hot mouth wrapped around his hard cock. 

“That’s it babe, get it nice and slobbery.” He encourages. You do your best but his size is intimidating and you realize you miss Cal, and his noises and his cock that’s the perfect size for you. Ash pulls your hair and pulls you off his cock, “why don’t you get that cute ass on the bed babe.” 

“How do you want me?” You ask. 

“Let’s take it easy-ish at first, on your back for me.” Ash comes back with lube, as you’ve made yourself comfortable on his bed, he carefully drips some over you. And then uses his hand to spread it. He drips a little more over you, and uses two fingers to work it into you. Ash is so fluid, you barely notice him moving to hover above you, using his tip to tease you. “You ready babe?” He asks. You nod and do your best to spread yourself further for him. He leans in and kisses you as he pushes in. You bite his lip as you let out a whimper. “You ok babe?” He asks, stopping. 

Your face is scrunched and your fingers are digging in so hard to his skin. “Mmhmm.” You nod. “Lotta stretch, jus needa minute.” you confirm. 

“Yeah babe, just let me know.” He starts pressing light kisses on your face and nose. Once your face relaxes, he presses his lips to yours. You clench around him and he moans a little in your mouth. 

“Move.” You encourage, muffled by his mouth. It starts shallow, he’s barely moving his hips, and then he gets deeper, and even when you think he’s as deep as he could be, he goes deeper. “Oh fucking hell, Ash.” You moan out for him. 

“That’s it babe.” Ash grunts, “fuck, hold on.” he kisses you and then pushes up and away, he ends up on his knees and he pulls your thighs over his, and he starts again. “Shit babe, yes… you’re so good.” 

“Fuck me Ash.” You whine. 

He lets out a dark chuckle, “not trying to destroy you yet sweetheart.” His fingers grip hard at your hips, and he picks up the pace. Ash watches your back arch off the bed, “fuck babe you are so sexy.” He watches as you use your own hands to massage your tits and pull your nipples. There just seems to be a lot of incoherent babbling from you, and Ash loves it. He loves all of it, the tight fit, the way you don’t seem to care about anything other than him and you and how good the both of you feel. 

“I’m close Ash.” You warn. 

He grabs one of your legs and holds it at his elbow, spreading you wider for him as he moves back forward, over you. You gasp, and his forehead rests against your chest as he watches your hips work against each other. You grip his hair and his arm, and he moves to leave open mouth kisses over your tits. “Cum for me.” He whispers, lips finding yours. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You groan into his mouth. You turn your head and your teeth sink into his forearm by your head. Ash’s lips and teeth work on your neck, leaving his mark. 

He uses longer, slower strokes as he feels you clenching around him. “Fuck that’s it pretty girl. Cum for me.” His teeth sink into your collarbone as he cums, coating your insides. He collapses on you and you smooth his hair. You can feel him trying hard to regulate his breathing. He moves the slightest to pull out, and then rests himself back on top of you, head next to yours now. You turn to face him and kiss him hard, fingers tangling in his hair. He slows the kiss down, and then kisses your nose. “Happy girl, full of cum?” He asks. 

You’re not sure how to respond, you and Cal love it, but you aren’t sure if Ash is into it. “Satisfied for sure.” You admit. 

He presses his lips to yours and then sits up, holding your legs open for him. “Fuck… you’re dripping my cum.” He mentions. “It’s so fucking hot sweetheart.” 

“Hmmm… I like the way it feels.” You nod. 

“Damn.” He groans. “I’ll get you cleaned. We can have another drink, hang out, rest up… round two is most definitely in your future.” He climbs off the bed and the comes back with a wet cloth, he’s careful, he knows you must be both sore and sensitive. He disappears with the dirty cloth and then reappears, he separates his underwear from his jeans and pulls them on. He picks up the button down you’d discarded on the floor for him, he looks over at you. “You ok?” He asks. 

You nod and move to sit up. “Ash, I was not expecting your cock.” You laugh lightly. 

He grins, “you weren’t expecting to get it?” He asks, holding the shirt out for you, a smirk on his face. 

“No, I knew I was getting dick tonight, just wasn’t ready for the size, or weight or… god you’re thick too.” You slip the shirt on and button it up. 

Ash grabs your hips and presses his lips to yours. “Let’s get a drink.” He whispers, his fingers work to undo the top two buttons you’d done up. He presses his lips to your forehead and pulls you back out to the living room to get a drink. 

You sit on the couch and watch as he mixes two new drinks. He sits next you and pulls one of your legs across his lap. His fingers linger over a couple marks that Calum had left on you the last time you were together, they were faded but you knew Ashton was touching you like this for a reason. He flattens his hand on your thigh and rubs from the inside of your knee all the way up to just under the hem of his shirt. You close your eyes and enjoy the feel of his hands on you, but also missing the way Cal touched you. 

“Can I ask who these are from?” He asks. 

“You can… doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.” You smirk. Ashton eyes you, he wants to know, but he also knows he doesn’t have a right to ask. “It’s just someone I sleep with. It’s been a few weeks though.” 

“So you haven’t been with anyone since we set this up?” He asks. 

“Exactly. Just been thinking about you.” You admit. 

Ash finishes his drink, you continue to nurse yours, and his large hands start to explore your body, while you carry on quiet conversation. Once your glass is empty he takes it from you and sets it on the table in front of you, he grabs your hips and pulls you on his lap. 

“You look good in my shirt.” He whispers, kissing you, “and you taste like whiskey.” 

“And I want your cock again.” You admit. 

“Mmm… not yet babe, you still look a little tired.” His lips caress your jaw, to your ear. 

“Ash!” It comes out full whine as your hands land on his chest. “Please! You’ve been touching me all over for like an hour.” 

“Mmm mmm, not yet sweetheart… though I can feel you’re all wet.” It’s quiet, because his lips are on yours, and it feels so intimate. And your mind wanders to Cal, as it always seems to do when idle anymore. 

“What if I just… sit on your cock until it’s time to go again?” 

“If that’s what you want.” He smirks. He pinches your ass and you push yourself up, so he can pull his underwear down enough. He’s hard, and you knew when you asked. You line him up and start to sink down on him. His lips are all over your neck and chest as his fingers undo the rest of the shirt. His hands go to your hips, and he helps you work himself into you. 

You sigh against his neck once he’s all the way in. “So full Ash, so good.” 

“I was gonna bend you over the bed, but I think having you ride my cock on the couch will be better for me.” He whispers. 

You pull your face out of his neck and let out a moan, “I’d love either.” You say honestly. Ash leans in and kisses you, hands moving up to your tits, as he massages and squeezes, pulling your nipples, you start to roll your hips against his. You keep it up and let your head drop back. 

“Yeah, babe… that good?” He asks. 

Your head comes back forward, “Mmhmm, gimme a minute, I’ll make it good for you too.” You promise. 

“Take your time and enjoy yourself… I have every intention of taking you back to the bedroom and destroying you bent over my bed, babe.” He grins up at you, “that turn you on, you little slut?” His hand smacks your ass, “I can feel how wet you got.” 

“Fuck Ash, ok… take me, fuck me.” You whimper. 

He grins, “that what you want?” 

“Yes, please?” You start to bounce on his cock. 

“Mmm k. Hope you’re ready for this.” He grabs your hips and stills you, easily lifting you both from the couch. You wrap your legs around his waist as he walks you to his room. He tosses you on the bed, “lose the shirt.” You quickly shrug it off, watching him. He slicks his cock in lube and grabs your ankle with the other hand, pulling you closer to him. He grabs your hips and pulls you so your feet hit the floor and he turns you around and shoves your face down to the bed. There’s two sharp smacks to your ass before he slips himself in. 

You barely get time to adjust before he starts pounding into you. “Holy fuck.” You whimper as his hips push against your ass. One of his hands presses into your lower back while the other holds tight to your hip. “Ash, fuck.” You moan. 

He lets go of your hip and smacks your ass. “This what you wanted slut?” He asks. 

“Yes, yes yes yes yes… fuck… oh.. oh… fuck. Ash.” You whimper for him. 

Ashton takes his hand off your lower back and leans over your, intertwining your fingers together, his hips slow down slightly. “Fuck you’re so good.” He praises, his lips press into the back of your neck. “Want you to cum for me again.” 

“Yeah. Ash… spank me again. I’m close.” You moan. 

“Mmm k.” He agrees, pushing his lips to your skin one more time, before letting go of your hand and pushing up. 

After the first spank, you push up on your toes. You squeak after the particularly hard second one and then you moan out after the third, “that’s it Ash, I’m cumming!” 

“I feel you babe.” His hands grip tighter to your hips. “Fuck… squeeze it… what a good girl.” He praises. A couple more hard snaps of his hips and he’s cumming in you again. He pulls out, “stay still babe.” He whispers, “I’ll get you cleaned.” He comes back and gently cleans you, his lips press along your spine while he does so. “C’mere babe.” He beckons, he tosses the rag somewhere and holds his arms out for you. “Just wanted used huh?” He whispers against your ear. He holds you tight against him, one arm secure around your waist, the other holding the back of your neck gently. 

“Mmhmm.” You nod against his neck. 

“If I’d had known you could take it, I woulda done more. Just wasn’t sure.” He explains, pulling away slightly to look at you. His lips press to your forehead. “C’mon, let’s shower.” 

You wake up alone, Ashton isn’t even in the house, you discover. He left a note that he’d gone for a run and you should help yourself to coffee and food, he’ll take you home when he gets back. 

It wasn’t the first comparison that you’d had between Cal and Ash but it was maybe the last you needed. Calum never left you alone. If he needs you to get up and get the day moving, it always involves coffee and kisses, or at least an explanation. 

You’re in Ash’s room gathering your clothes when he gets back. “Hey did you get my note?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I was just gonna get dressed so I was ready when you got back, you must be busy today.” You explain. 

“Here, let me just grab you a pair of shorts.” His lips briefly brush your cheek as he hands you the shorts. You fold up your clothes and slip on his shorts, and he takes you home. You take a quick shower and crawl into bed, you didn’t get a lot of sleep at Ash’s. 

You check your phone, Cal had sent you a picture of him and Duke hanging out in his backyard. 

_-miss you guys. _You text back before rolling over to take a nap.


	6. A Hotter Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal comes back. Smut ensues

Cal had responded and said that him and Duke missed you too, but it was another week before he came around. 

“That Ash’s?” He asks from your bedroom doorway, watching you fold the Navy button down to return to Ash. 

“Yeah.” You nod. You stand and look at him, you want desperately to go to him, but you can’t. Not right now. You don’t know where you stand. 

“So you stayed at his place?” He steps in the room a couple feet and crosses his arms, his jaw sets in a hard line. 

“Yeah, I did.” You nod. 

“He fuck you?” Cal’s eyes weren’t leaving you, though you hadn’t lied to him before, you knew it was what he was looking for. You didn’t like being on this end of this stare of Cal’s. 

“Sure did.” You keep your eyes locked on his and you notice a minor flinch.

“And?” He asks. 

“And what? What do you want to hear?” 

“How was it? Was it everything you wanted? Was he better than me? Are you gonna see him again?” He steps a little bit closer, dropping his arms from his chest. 

“It was good, I found myself thinking about you a lot though, and comparing what he did to what you do, and I probably won’t see him again, no.” 

“How do I get the probably to a definitely?” He asks, softening up just a little. 

You cock your head to the side, “What?” 

“I definitely don’t want you seeing him again, so how do I get your probably not to a definitely not? Something i need to do? A specific way he treated you?” He asks. 

“Just… say so. I gave you that chance before and you didn’t take it.” 

“I didn’t feel like it was my place to tell you you couldn’t have something you wanted.” 

“Well what do you want me to say? We went to dinner, he took me back to his place, used me, treated me like I was something to be used and then took me home. You really want to hear that about your best friend?” 

“That shit doesn’t bother me. We’ve all done that… and fuck, the first time we hooked up…” he pauses, he doesn’t want to say it because he doesn’t know how you’ll take it, “you were there.” 

“Well at least we were friends. We hung out and we talked, you treat me like a person. And yeah that manhandling, treat me rough shit is fine every once in awhile and I know that’s what Ash goes for, but Jesus fucking Christ, I’ve never felt worse about myself.”

“My love.” Cal reaches for you, his heart aches as he watches tears roll down your cheeks. 

But you recoil as his fingers touch you, “don’t touch me right now. I’m sorry.” 

“Baby… He shouldn’t have treated you like that.” Cal moves closer, careful not to get too close and definitely not touch you. “I can talk to him.” 

“I don’t want you to. I just… i won’t see him again. Not like that.” You whimper, and it’s sad and Cal hates it. He hates it as he watches your shoulders shake while you cry. You reach out and grab the bottom hem of his shirt. 

And Cal engulfs you. “Shh… shh… sweet girl, I can man handle you and treat you rough if you like. Seriously don’t let Ash get to you, this is just where he is in his life.” He sighs, squeezing you tighter as you cry into his chest. “Beautiful. He’s not worth these tears.” 

“I know and that makes me even more mad.” You groan. 

Cal lets you cry it out, he dries your eyes with his thumbs. “At the risk of making you more mad, can I buy you dinner and you tell me more about how the night went? 

“You want the down and dirty details?” You ask, sniffling. 

“Yeah babe, I do.”

You sigh, thinking it’s probably not the best idea, but you can tell looking at him that he just really wants to know. You hold him close for a minute before you agree. “Fine.” 

“Do you wanna order in, or go out?” He rubs your back. 

“We’ll wanna stay in.” You say. 

“Ok my love.” He agrees, pulling you back against him. “I should have said something.” He mumbles into your head. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you to go out with him”. 

“He asked about you, you know? Asked about us. Asked about the marks you left.” You mumble against his chest. 

“You didn’t…” he starts. 

“Tell him? No.” You shake your head. “I don’t know what we are to tell him.” You point. 

Cal gently tugs on your arm and leads you out to your couch. “That’s ok baby, we haven’t really established that and even if we had, I told you to go.” 

“Yeah… I just shouldn’t have gone. We’re in the middle of something.” You admit, dropping your head to your hands. 

Cal touches your thigh, “it’s not all on you.” 

You look at him for a second and he grins a little. He pulls out his phone and pats the spot next to him, and you figure out what to order. Cal makes small talk as you wait for your food and eat. He tells you how dull the last 3 weeks had been without seeing you, and he shows you pictures he’d taken of Duke. You stay close, even as you are eating, you missed being with Cal like this. Laughing and smiling till your face hurts. Once you’re done eating he looks at you, “Well…?” 

You move away a little and Cal pulls a face. “Where do you want me to start?” You ask. 

“I couldn’t care less about the date.” He admits. 

“So the sex… it all started out alright, we were on his couch and he decided he wanted to taste me, so he ate me out, and god he was fuckin sweet at first.” You sigh, “and then things got taken to the bedroom. And it was good old fashioned normal sex, but he seemed patronizing when he asked me to suck him off a bit, which, as you are well aware, I don’t mind doing.” You pull at the hem of the shirt you’re wearing and Calum realizes it’s his and it makes him smile a little. “So after, we’re hanging out, having a drink, he’s touching me, asking about all your marks…” 

it gets in Cal’s head now that he should look for Ash’s marks on you, and he finds one as his fingers slide around the collar of the shirt, his face sets back into the hard line. “Are there lots of marks?” 

“Not as many as you’ve left on me. But there are a few.” You give him a sad smile. 

“Can I see?” He asks, his voice gruff. You watched his face go from sweet to something you didn’t quite understand on him. 

“Ok… I guess.” You shrug. 

He grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head. You can tell he’s finding the few along your collarbone, his fingers brush over them, he’s gentle and controlled about it. “Any others?” He asks. 

“Hips.” You admit. He cocks an eyebrow at you and you stand and tug your shorts down enough to see the fingerprints. 

“Thighs?” He asks. 

“Not that I’ve noticed.” 

“K.” Cal grunts.

You sit on the opposite end of the couch. Cal is fuming, “you’re mad.” You whisper. 

“I am.” He agrees. He lets out a breath through his nose and his nostrils flare. “But let me clarify… I know I don’t have a right to be, not with you. I’m upset about Ash, about the way he treated you. I can tell you’re upset.” He sighs. “I should have said something, instead of telling you to go.” He’s quiet for a while. “I just… I wanna be the only one making you cum, and if that means we label it, then so be it. I want you as mine, I want to be the only one leaving marks on you.” 

“Cal…” you start.

“No, you know no strings is such shit and you should have known the last time we were together that it was more than that.” His nostrils flare again, as an angry breath leaves his nose, “my girl, my love, baby, sweet girl… you’ve been around enough to know I don’t just use terms of endearment like that.” You can tell he’s trying not to be angry with you. 

“I know.” You nod. “The signals have been mixed. I felt that way too and then you told me to go.” 

“I know. Because I’m dumb.” He mentions. He leans toward you and grabs your hips, pulling you into him. “You’re mine.” He whispers, “don’t want anyone else to have you.” His lips press hungrily to yours. 

You return the kiss, because even though you’d had Ash just a week ago, all you wanted was Calum. You pull back a little and rest your hands on his chest, “calum.” You whisper. 

“Mine, baby.” His lips brush against yours as he speaks. “No one else’s, just mine.” His hands grip your ass tight. “Understood? I don’t give a fuck about anyone else, I’ll hold your hand and kiss you whenever… me and you.” He explains. 

“Do I get a say?” You whisper with a grin. 

“No baby, you don’t.” He says, pushing you on your back on the couch. “I gave you a say and you fucked Ashton.” He hovers over you. 

“You can’t use that against me.” You smack his shoulder. 

“Only time I ever will.” He promises. “He made you feel pretty bad, huh?” He asks. 

“He wasn’t there in the morning. You always are. Maybe you just spoiled me.” You admitted. 

“You’re meant to be spoiled. C’mon. Let me take you to bed and show you who you belong to.” He whispers, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

“Mmm, please Cal?” You moan. 

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re moaning for me.” He points out, pushing himself off of you. He grabs your hand and leads you back to your bedroom. “Who’s are you baby?” He whispers in your ear, holding your back to his chest. 

“Yours, Cal.” You whisper back, turning your head to get a kiss from him. He carefully grabs your hips and turns you around. 

He grabs a handful of your ass before spanking you. “I dunno if I believe you yet, baby girl.” His hand comes down again. You close your eyes, and bite your lip. “Another?” He asks.

“Mmhmm. Cal.” His hand comes down again. 

“These are probably more effective on your bare ass. Agree?” He asks. 

“Yes baby, please!” You beg. 

Cal traces a long finger up your neck and under your chin. His lips press against yours. “Oh sweet girl.” He mumbles. His fingers trail down your body, stopping at the waistband of your shorts. He quickly undoes the button and pushes them down over your ass. Both hands push down your back and squeeze your ass. “Baby.” He coos. He pushes your panties down and they fall to meet your shorts around your ankles. Cal interlocks his lips with yours and then smacks your ass again. 

You yelp into the kiss. “Daddy.” You whimper. 

“Mmm sweet girl, you can call me that all night.” He moans. He grabs your ass in both hands again and squeezes. “Baby I have to tell you something, in the spirit of being honest.” 

“What daddy?” You groan, pressing your face into his chest. 

“I let a few girls blow me at the club last week.” He keeps massaging your ass. 

“I don’t care daddy. Keep doing this.” You groan. 

Cals hands pull up your body and he cups your face in both hands, kissing you hard. “My love. I’m gonna be rough with you. Is that ok?” 

“Mmhmm.” You agree. Cal grins at the eager look in your eye. 

Cal immediately pulls your shirt over your head, and pulls at your bra. Once he’s got you naked he turns you around and pulls your arms behind your back, “so to get started, beautiful, I’m gonna need you to suck me off. No hands.”

“Yes daddy.” You agree. Calum presses on the top of your shoulders and you sink to your knees. 

He pulls his shirt off and then undoes his jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them. “Get to work baby.” He encourages. 

You’re tongue pokes out of your mouth as you start to tongue along his cock in his underwear. You desperately want to grab and scratch at his thighs, but you know he doesn’t want you too. 

Cal gathers your hair in one hand and pulls your mouth away from him. He pushes his underwear down and he must realize it’s weird for you to have zero control. “You’re doing good sweet girl.” He praises. “Now, your pretty mouth is so good at pleasing me, but daddy wants to fuck your throat.” He holds your face and you open your mouth. “Use your tongue baby, get used to it. I’m not trying to hurt you.” He promises. He graciously gives you the next five minutes to slick up his cock before he shoves it down your throat, holding your face tight against his body. “How’s that baby?” He asks. He pulls you off and you take a few gasping breaths. He quickly shoves you back on his cock. You’d done this before with Cal, so it wasn’t a total surprise he could be like this. 

You moan around his cock, because for some reason, you loved pleasing Cal, no matter what or how it was done. 

“Fuck, you love my cock, don’t ya baby?” He asks. He feels the vibration of your agreeing and then he lets his hips take over. They jerk back and forth, his cock never fully leaves your mouth but he does allow you to breathe. “That’s it baby. Gonna fill that mouth with cum.” He promises. “Your throat feels so good baby.” He coos. His hips thrust shallower, and you know it’s because he’s about to cum. Cal pulls his cock out of your throat but leaves it in your mouth. “Suck it baby. You earned that cum. It’s yours.” His thumb caresses your cheek, and you can feel the coolness of the rings he’s wearing on your neck. The extra sting you’d enjoyed in the spanks made a whole lot more sense now. 

You decide, since it’s the only real control you have, to take your time on his dick, you use your mouth to work him slowly, and you know it must be agonizing, and with the way the cool rings grip into your throat, you can only imagine what it’s doing to him. Cal continues to add pressure around your neck until he feels you’ve had enough, and thats when you can’t focus on his cock anymore. His grip loosens and you let a hard breath out of your nose. 

“Trying to be nice baby, but you’re making it difficult with your games.” He says quietly. “Be a good girl, suck daddy’s cum down. You don’t wanna know how bad it’ll be if you don’t.” 

Your tongue gives a few more teasing flicks before you really set to work, not wanting to egg him on more. You swirl your tongue around the head and hollow out your cheeks, using your mouth the way Cal intended. You bob your head and listen to his moans, waiting for him to fill your mouth. Cal’s grip around your neck tightens again and he holds it there as he fills your mouth. “Swallow.” He says, loosening his grip around your throat. “Good girl.” He groans. He pushes you off his cock, and pulls you up, slight grip on your throat. 

You get off your knees and Cal briefly kisses you. “Bed baby, spread your thighs for me.” You turn slowly and head for the bed, and you suddenly feel his hand smack your ass. “Have some urgency, eh princess?” 

“Yeah, Yeah.” You nod, taking another step toward the bed.

Cal grabs your wrist and spins you around, his free hand grips your chin. “What was that sweetheart?” He asks, tightening his grip. “Who am I?” He clarifies.

“Sorry, daddy.” Your tone is little sour and you can tell Cal does not like it at all. He smacks your ass with his free hand, and you feel the sting of his rings again. 

“To the bed.” He demands. “Stop being a smartass.” He grumbles, letting go of your jaw. You turn back toward the bed and gently rub your jaw as you’re going. You lay on your back and spread your thighs as he asked. He moves closer, both his hands push up along your thighs. He delivers a sharp smack to one and you yelp. He holds his hand against the red spot, and his other hand teases at your pussy. Lightly touching your clit, spreading your pussy lips. “Always so wet after you suck cock.” He grins. “I was gonna let you cum, but then you decided to be a smartass. I don’t think you really know youre mine yet.” He declares, pulling his hand away from you. 

You let out a soft whimper and Cal gets on his knees. At first he only touches you with his tongue, but then his hands come up and hold your thighs, his cold rings cutting into your flesh. Cal works your pussy expertly, he knows it well, his fingers dig into your thighs, leaving their marks until he has to use his arm to hold your hips down.   
I’m gonna cum.” You whimper. 

He immediately pulls his lips away and pinches your clit. “No you’re not. Remember what I said? You don’t get to cum, smartass.” He smirks as he can tell he ruined the orgasm. 

“Daddy!” You cry out, frustrated now, because all you want is Cal and to cum with Cal and he’s not going to give it to you. 

His fingers stay tight on your clit, “what did I say baby girl. You knew when you laid down you weren’t going to cum.” He pulls completely away and looks at you, you take in his half hard cock. “I want you on your hands and knees.” You scramble to get into the requested position, you feel the bed dip as Cal gets on behind you. His hands smooth over the red marks on your ass, and he spanks you 4 more times to add to it. 

The next thing you feel is two ring clad fingers pressing into your pussy. He’s a little rough at first, his fingers pounding into you, he pulls them out out on occasion and smacks your clit, but as soon as you whimper and press your face to the bed, he realizes how harsh he’s being. And he starts to lighten up. “You’re being so good baby girl.” He praises. His lips press against your skin between your shoulders as he slows his fingers down and pulls them out. “Turn over for me.” He whispers, running his clean hand on your skin. 

You slowly turn over and fall to your back, he holds the fingers covered in your juices to your lips and you grab his hand and clean them, expertly flicking your tongue over them and the rings. 

He situates himself over you, resting on his forearms so he’ll be close to you. “Wanna cum for me, baby girl?” He asks, lining himself up and beginning to push in. 

“Yes, please.” You whimper. “Only you.” You add, mostly to let him know you get his point. 

“Yeah baby I know, just for me. You’ve taken everything so well. You’re such a good girl.” He praises, bottoming out in you. He takes it slow, pressing his lips to yours. 

Cal’s pressed against you and deep inside you and you can’t help but let out the little moans. His face lights up a little when you do. “Cal… daddy.” You whimper. 

“Yes baby girl?” He questions. “Tell me what you need.”

“Mmm mmm, jus feels so good.” You moan. “You feel so good.” Your hands press to his warm skin and you wrap them around his back, gently digging your nails in. 

“Sweet girl.” He moans out. “You're mine.” He groans. “No more ash. No more anyone else, just mine.” His lips press to yours and you bite his lip, eliciting a moan. 

“And you’re mine.” You agree. 

“Yeah baby, I’m yours.” He agrees. Things go quiet from there, besides moans and whimpers and the sounds of the sex. Cal stays pressed to you. “You about ready baby? Cum with me?” He asks. 

You bite your lip and nod, “Yeah… Yeah.” You agree. Cal presses his lips to yours and gives the final few thrusts needed for you. You both moan into the kiss for each other, and once you’re both done, Cal wraps his arms tight around you and rolls the two of you over, pulling you on top of him.

You lay with your cheek pressed to his chest, he’s still deep inside you. “Baby?” He asks quietly. You turn your head and look at him, his hand smooths over your hair. “You ok?” He watches you closely, “I was a little rougher than intended.” 

“I’m ok Cal. I can take a lot.” You whisper. His thumb caresses your cheek and he pulls you up so he can kiss you. You go empty as his cock slips out of you. 

“Bath?” He whispers against your lips. You nod and he wraps his arms around you and carries you to your bathroom. He does all the work, getting the bath ready, and he grins when he turns around and sees you're dripping his cum like he likes. “C’mere beautiful.” 

He holds you against him in the tub and keeps you close as gives you his t shirt to wear to bed. “I’m gonna stay for a little while, then I need to go home and get Duke.” He mentions quietly as the two of you get settled. 

“R’you coming back?” You ask, looking up at him. 

“Yeah baby, I’m just gonna bring him back here. Just wanted you to know in case you woke up and I was gone.” He assures. “Get some rest.” He kisses you and then your nose and the top of your head. “Night baby.” 

“Night Cal.” You grin, pressed against his side.


	7. Pancakes

It’s been about a month since you and Cal became “official”, and you’d been all over town together. Getting coffee, having meals, walking Duke… and the two of you were easily the talk of the town. 

Every time Cal so much as kisses you on the cheek, there’s a photo from every angle. At first he’d do his best to hide you behind him, but you both agreed it became too much trouble. He wanted to talk to you, he wanted to hold your hand and that was weird and hard if you were always behind him. 

The two of you were out to brunch after a particularly rough night, Cal wanted to treat you after the way he’d had you the night before and you were preparing for him to leave for promo for a few weeks. He was being extra sweet, cute grins, soft touches, sweet, toothy smiles. His voice was quiet and he seemed magnetized to you today. Every action of yours seems to have a reaction from him. 

If you move and wince, his fingers linger a little longer, they worry over the marks he knows he’s left just below your clothes. “Ya ok baby?” He says quietly, fingers gently rubbing over a particularly sore hickey on your thigh. 

“Mmhmm, just sore from last night.” You nod with a shrug. 

“Like more sore than normal?” He clarifies. 

“Little bit, but that tends to happen when I’m pms-ing.” You smirk. 

“I’m gonna miss endless shower sex when I leave?” He makes a sad face. 

“I’m afraid so handsome.” You chuckle.

Cal groans but excuses himself to go to the bathroom and Ash slides into a free chair. 

“You lied.” He says simply. 

You put your phone down and look at him. “I’m sorry…?”

“You two are all over everything, and Cal hasn’t been around much lately, since he’s been with you. You said you didn’t have anything between the two of you.” He cocks an eyebrow and dares you to say otherwise. “Does he know I fucked you?” 

“Hey Ash, didn’t know you were here.” Cal says, coming back and grabbing your hand as he sits.

“Luke and I just got here.” He mentions. “I just came to say hi, make sure this one was being honest with you.” He gestures toward you and you cock an eyebrow at him. 

“I know about you guys, don’t worry. She told me.” He assures. 

“Ok, well you two enjoy your meal.” He winks and walks away. 

“He’s trying to stir up trouble.” Cal whispers, noticing the look on your face. “I talked to him about your date, when we went out, right after you and I made this official,” he squeezes your hand, “and he was a little bummed you didn’t seem as into him as he thought you were.” 

“But why does he want to make you unhappy? You’re one of his best friends.” You ask, jaw setting in a hard line. 

“He doesn’t… he thinks he can get to you and you’ll do all the work.” Cal watches you and you refuse to look at him. “Sweet girl?” He says quietly.

You want to tell him no, and this isn’t what you want, you don’t want to deal with this type of drama. Because you’re already getting it elsewhere, from the fans. You bite the inside of your lip, and try to hold back tears, “were going to be fighting something every step of the way.” 

“Why don’t we get out of here.” Cal says. 

He takes you back to his place and you both stretch out on the couch. Cal can tell there’s something on your mind. Duke is curled up with you and where Cal was able to touch you before, you now seem to always find a way out of grasp and out of reach. 

He deals with it for most of the day. But when he’s thinking about dinner, he’s also thinking about asking you to go home. “Babe?” He waits till your eyes drift to him, “d’you even wanna be here right now?” He asks.

“Yeah, why d’you ask?” You sigh.

“You don’t really seem like you wanna be with me right now. You’ve barely said two words to me since we got home.” He cocks an eyebrow at you. 

“I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m in a bit of a mood.” You admit. 

“I gathered that, but this is different than a normal mood.” He explains. “You seem pissed at me. Not just a general pissed.” 

“Hmm…” you shrug. “I dunno Cal.” 

“You wanna just go home?” He asks. 

“Maybe I should.” You move to get up. “I mean you leave in 2 days, maybe I shouldn’t be bumming you out with my mood.” 

“Sweet girl, you should stay if you wanna be here… it just doesn’t seem like you’re enjoying yourself.” He stands as well. 

“Part of it is… I’d rather be enjoying you.” You cock your eyebrow at him. 

He smirks, “you are a glutton for punishment baby girl… I know you’re sore, but you want more.” He reaches out and grabs your hips, pulling you to him. “I’m gonna take Duke out real quick, then we can have some fun.” He winks and kisses your nose, letting you go. “C’mon Duke.” He calls for the small dog. 

You head back to Cal’s room to wait for him. He comes back, about 5 minutes later and you're just in his T-shirt and your panties. He pulls his shirt over his head and kneels on the bed. His fingers linger over the marks on your thighs as he settles between them. “Should be gentle with you tonight, looks like.” He says quietly. “These bruises will last you awhile.” His fingers snake under the hem of the shirt, and he pushes it up, his lips press just below your belly button, you tangle your fingers into his hair and pull slightly, he groans against your skin. “Baby, you should have just said something. You know I’ll take care of you.” His lips continue to press up your stomach, he pushes your shirt up as he goes. 

“I know.” His lips press to yours as he silences you. “What does gentle look like for us?” You ask, pulling out of the kiss. 

“Well… let me show you!” He laughs. “Baby.” He coos, running his fingertips across your cheek. His eyes search yours for a moment, and then his lips press softly to yours. “I’m gonna miss you.” He whispers. 

You smile softly at him, “I’m gonna miss you too Cal.” You whisper back, pressing your lips to his hand. 

“I don’t just mean the sex either. I like hanging out with you. I like you around. And Duke likes you.” He teases.

“He’s the only reason I agreed to be yours.” You tease back, pressing your lips to his. 

“I actually believe that.” He mumbles against your lips. His fingers go to a particularly ticklish spot, and he tickles you to watch you laugh and smile for him. He tugs at the shirt, “let’s get this off of you.” He whispers, kissing your nose. You sit up and he pulls it off, once you lay back down, he pulls at your panties, you lift your hips and he pulls them down. Cal sits back on his legs and looks at you. 

You watch his eyes scan your body. “What are you looking at?” You ask, grabbing his hand. 

He interlaces your fingers and grins, “you’re beautiful.” He whispers, pulling his hand back to get himself naked. 

You scoff and his eyes go to yours as he continues kicking his underwear off. “You’re gonna say sweet things to me and not even kiss me after?” You whine. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it beautiful.” He hovers back over you, his chains hitting your chest. His lips press to yours and he quickly deepens it. His arms wrap around you and he pulls you on your side. 

His hand slides down over your ass and down your thigh, he pulls your leg over his hip, he gently guides himself in you. You let out a moan into the kiss and he sucks your bottom lip. “Baby.” You moan. 

Cal starts moving his hips slowly against yours. He brushes his nose against yours, and holds you tighter, his lips press to your forehead and he just keeps repeating your name in little moans. “So good, sweet girl.” 

“Cal.” You whimper, pushing your face into his chest. 

“Beautiful, look at me.” He whispers into the top of your head, you feel his lips press a kiss there.

You pull your face from his chest and look at him, he briefly pushes his lips to yours, and then his brown eyes lock on yours, while the two of you continue to moan for each other. He draws his fingers up your side, over a ticklish spot and you giggle. Cal’s eyes crinkle at the sound and he lets out a little laugh as well. “You’re so cute.” He hums. 

You giggle at him again. “Not as cute as you right now.” You hum. 

“You only find me attractive when I’m in you.” He teases. 

“We’d have more sex if that were true.” You chuckle. You reach up and intertwine your fingers into his hair. You bite your lip as Cal hits a good spot. “Right there.” You moan, pulling at his hair. 

His hand pushes into the small of your back, bringing you closer. “I don’t think you could take more sex.” He groans. 

“You’re attractive Calum.” You whisper. 

“You’re beautiful, my love.” He counters, kissing your nose. “I’m close.” He warns. 

“Me too handsome.” You nod, pulling his face to yours. 

He presses his lips to yours, “cum for me, my love.” 

“Caaallll.” It’s drawn out, and you grip his hair and pull him close to kiss him. 

“That’s it baby.” He moans into your mouth. “My girl… my love.” His lips press to yours, you both stay pressed together, him inside of you until you come down, both still smiling and giggling, quick sweet kisses. “Wanna take a shower with me?” He asks. 

“Mmhmm.” You smile and giggle at him. “When don’t I want to bathe with you?” You grin. 

Cal pulls out and smiles at you, “that’s a good question. Do you enjoy bathing without me?” He moves to get up and takes you with him. 

“No, not as fun.” You admit, giggling. 

You guys get in the shower and Cal keeps you close, holding you against him, holding your hand when he’s not. Once you’re out and drying off, he pulls something out of a cabinet, “gotcha something.” He says. He tosses a tub of lotion in your direction and you catch it, “for my place. I actually got you a few things since you stay here a lot.” 

You turn it over in your hands and look at it and then at him, “Cal.” 

“That’s the one you like right? It’s what I see you use at home, I can take it back.” He starts to get defensive. 

“It’s just really fucking thoughtful, babe. The shampoo and conditioner too.” You admit, you cross the space between you and wrap your arms around him. “Thank you baby.” 

“Of course my love. I want you to be comfortable here.” He kisses the top of your head and watches as you put the lotion on. He gives you a clean t shirt and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “Should we do breakfast for dinner?” He asks, “I’ll make you pancakes.” He wraps his arms around you and rests his hands on your ass, looking at you. His lips press to your nose. 

“Yeah.” You nod, “I’m never gonna say no to pancakes.” 

Cal gives you an extra squeeze, and kisses your forehead. “I know, and I can’t have you wither away before I leave.” He lets you go in favor of grabbing your hand and going to the kitchen. “Also, I’ve got grooming shit to do tomorrow, do you wanna tag along, or am I on my own?” 

“What kind of grooming?” You ask, watching him gather stuff for pancakes. You hop up on the counter. 

“Hair cut… nails. That kind of grooming.” 

“Don’t cut too much.” You say, pulling one of his curls and pouting. 

“Just cleaning it up, my love. The sides are too long for it to be stylish. And a little trim for the length. I’ll still have curls, baby.” He kisses your stuck out lip. “Plenty for you to pull.” 

“I’m going, just to make sure.” You decide. 

“Ok baby.” He grins. “It’s our last day together anyway.”

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” You laugh. 

“It’s a few weeks. Nothing, in the long run.” He explains, starting to mix the batter. 

“Eh.” 

You and Cal have a relaxing night, after dinner you watched a couple movies on the couch together and then went to bed. “I needed this.” You whisper, eyelids drooping.

“Me too.” He whispers back. “Promise me something?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’ll always be honest with me, and tell me if you need anything, ever.” 

“F’course Cal.” You assure him with a yawn. 

“Mmm k, I get it.” He chuckles. His lips press to the top of your head, “Night baby.” 

The day is hectic, the haircut, the nail salon, the million or so errands he has to run. And then you watch him pack, and it bums you out. 

“Don’t be sad baby. It’s just a few weeks.” He says. 

“I shouldn’t have let you be nice to me last night.” 

“We couldn’t have another rough night. Your poor body, angel.” He grins at you. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow and deep tonight too.” He raises his eyebrows at you and you don’t challenge him. 

Cal wakes you up too early, because his flight was early. It’s all forehead kisses, and cheek rubs, his thumb rubbing over the back of your hand as you wait with him for the rest of the guys to show up. 

“I like you a whole lot.” He whispers. “A few weeks, we’ll probably text more than talk, but you can always call.” He squeezes your hand. 

“I like you a whole lot too.” You whisper. “I’ll figure this out.” You promise. He kisses your forehead again, and then your nose, and then a long, deep kiss as Michael is showing up, indicating you can go home and back to bed. 

_-miss you already babe, Mike’s hands aren’t as warm as yours ;) _

You read his message as you crawl into bed and giggle a little. 

_-miss you handsome. Mine are probably softer too. ;) travel safe. _

Cal calls, its a week later and it’s the first time your schedules had somewhat coordinated with the time difference. 

“Hey sweet girl!” He sings.

“Hey handsome.” You answer groggily. 

“Did I wake you? I thought we agreed on…” 

“Yeah, Yeah, we did. It’s fine, I’ve just been sick, fell asleep early is all.” You explain. 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” His voices coats in concern. 

“Just been throwing up, and general discomfort.” You chuckle, rolling over in your bed. 

“Oh… and you got your period? That sucks.” 

“My period…?” Your mind goes back to the conversation before he left, “no… actually, hasn’t started.” Your face contorts.

“That’s weird right? I know we’ve only been hooking up a little while but it seems to me the shower sex was practically clockwork… which means I should be missing it right now.” 

“Yeah… no, typically. Hmm.” You chew on your lip. 

“Are you biting your lip right now baby? You know that drives me crazy.” 

You grin, “I’d prefer to bite yours.” You laugh. 

He chuckles, “we’d both prefer that.” He agrees. “Well I should let you sleep. Take care of yourself my love, go see a doctor, keep me posted. I hope you feel better.” 

“Thanks Cal. Have a goodnight! Safe travels, miss you.” 

“Miss you too baby girl. Have a good night.” He says sweetly. 

The call ends but your mind is racing. Cal was right, you should be having shower sex but your body isn't agreeing. Maybe it was just being sick and stress from your work. 

2 weeks later, you’re calling Cal. “I thought we we were talking later, sweetheart, I don’t have time right now.” He answers. 

“We gotta talk face to face, I’m boarding a plane.”

“Babe, is everything ok?” You can hear the pure concern in his voice.

“I… i don’t know.” You admit shaking your head. 

“Because you’ve been sick?” He asks, “is it bad?” 

“I’m not sure yet… but I’ll see you soon, we can talk.” You say, waiting for him to respond. 

“Let me know when you’re here.” He says. 

“Hey Cal.” You pause, “don’t worry til we talk, ok?” 

“Babe… I’ll try.” He sighs. “I’ll see you soon.” 

You knock on Cal’s hotel room door. You nervously tug at the hem of the T-shirt you’re wearing. 

He opens the door and grins at you. One arm wraps around you and he picks you up, the other reaches for your suitcase. “Good to see you.” He breathes, pulling you in the room and letting the door shut. 

He sets you down and his hands rest on your lower back and he presses his lips to yours. “Good to kiss you too.” He mumbles against your lips. You smile against his lips and he wraps you up in his arms, holding you tight. “So what’s up baby?” 

You squeeze him a little tighter but pull away and look up at him. You’re smile falters and he notices. “We should sit.” You say quietly. 

Cal gently touches your cheek, his fingers sliding into your hair, he leans and kisses you, his thumb rubs gently on your cheek. He looks at you, concern all over his face. “Mmm k.” He agrees, but he stays standing there.

You grab his wrist and kiss him palm. “I don’t want this to end.” You whisper. And Cal can tell you don’t just mean this moment. 

He grabs your hand and pulls you to sit, he notices as you pull away slightly. You rest your elbows on your knees, and put your head in your hands. “You ok?” He asks quietly, gently rubbing your back. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” You look over at him. “I’m not sick Cal.” You sigh. “Let me… let start at the beginning. I think.” 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? Because this isn’t making me any less anxious, it feels like you’re prepping me to break up.” He asks, his jaw is clenching. 

“Ok… yeah. You’re right.” You wipe a hand over your face. “I’m pregnant.” You say. 

“Oh.” He says. It’s silent for about 5 minutes. You watch him sort through it in his head. “I mean… we never used condoms, so yeah… I thought you were on the pill…?” 

“I was.” You agree. “But, Cal. This, errr.” You sigh, “there’s more to it. And I’m fully prepared to get my own hotel room so you can think without looking at me, I get it. We just started this…” you ramble. You stand and start to pace. “So, here’s the first thing… I was never like big into condom use, especially after we got tested, because I’m not supposed to be able to get pregnant, so I loved being able to drip your cum for you, we both enjoyed it. I found out like a year ago? It was supposed to be pretty much impossible.” You stop and look at him. His face has softened up a bit, which means the next part is gonna hurt. 

“And the second?” He asks. You give him a questioning look. “You said that was the first thing, what about the second thing?”


	8. The Second Thing

_“And the second?” He asks. You give him a questioning look. “You said that was the first thing, what about the second thing?” _

“I… right… um… I don’t know if it’s yours… or if it’s Ash’s.” You don’t want to look at him. “They think I’m 7-8 weeks.” 

“What do you want to do?” He asks. 

“I dunno yet, I dunno what to do. I knew I needed to tell you, and I have to figure out how to tell Ash, and fuck this probably ruins everything for us.” 

“Well… you’re right.” He pauses and your heart sinks, “I need to think. But I don’t want you to get your own room. You’re here, I want you with me. And this doesn’t ruin things, not yet. Not till it’s Ash’s.” He assures. “I think… We both need to think, if we want to do this together, if you want to have this kid… I mean… if this is your only chance to have a kid… I can’t deny you that. Ash won’t either. It’s not ideal… so fucking far from ideal really… yeah… I need to think.” 

“I get it… are you sure you want me to stay? I can go… I should go.” You nod and convince yourself, you walk toward your bag. 

Cal grabs your hand and pulls you to his lap. “No baby, you’re still staying with me. We will work this out together. Do you know, can we do a DNA test before the baby is born? I’d rather not bring this up to Ash if we don’t have to.” 

“I don’t know for sure Cal. Fuck.” You drop your head to your hands. “I never wanted to be this girl. I wasn’t supposed to be this girl.” He tries to comfort you, as you cry, but he doesn’t know what to do for you. 

“Hey.” He says quietly, “will you face me?” You shake your head. “I just wanna hold you baby. Please?” He asks. You eventually give in, and straddle his lap, you push your face into his shoulder. He holds your head with one hand and the other rubs up and down your back. “It’s ok beautiful. Just… took a detour.” 

“I’m just… disappointed in myself.” You whimper. 

“Yeah? It sucks and we’ve got a lot to figure out, but there is a bright side and I’ll tell ya about it when you’re ready to hear it. D’ya wanna take a quick shower and I’ll order us some dinner?” 

“sure.” You nod, wiping your eyes. “You’re handling this really well.” You mention getting off his lap. 

“I’m still taking it in.” He admits. “I can’t promise it won’t affect me more after I sleep on it.”

“That’s ok handsome. That’s why I offered to stay in a different room.” You wring your hands as you stand in front of him. 

“Yeah, but I want you here, with me.” He pulls at your hands. “Why don’t you go get the shower started. I’ll get food ordered and I’ll come join you.” 

“Sure… Yeah.” You nod. Turning to walk away again. 

“You can’t keep walking away from me without kissing me baby.” He chuckles, meeting you at your bag. He grabs and holds your hips. 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to.” You admit. 

He pulls you into a hug. “You’re still my girl.” His lips press to your forehead and he nuzzles his nose against yours before he presses your lips together. “Let’s just live in that truth for now.” 

“Cal…” you whimper, “our relationship is so new.” You start to cry again. 

“Yeah, our romantic relationship is, but we’ve been friends awhile, sweet girl. Please don’t cry. We’ll figure it out.” He assures. But you knew the words could be empty, contingent on whose child this was. Cal lets you cry it out, and then he kisses you, hard. “Shower babe, I’ll be right in.” He says against your lips. You get your ass smacked as you turn to walk away. 

Cal opens the shower door about 10 minutes later, his hands snake around your waist. And you jump a little. 

“Hey.” You give him a sad smile. 

“Stop looking at me like that, pretty girl. We’re fine, I promise. And I’m about to show you how fine we are.” He turns you around and slips his hand down your back and over your ass. He grips the back of your thighs. “Up, pretty girl.” 

He presses you against the wall. “Calummmmm.” You groan. 

“D’you not want me sweetheart?” He asks, face faltering slightly.

“Oh god…” you moan as you guide him in. “no, the opposite, I want you so bad.” Your fingers grip into his shoulders.

His lips press to your neck, and he grins into the mark he’s leaving. “You want it slow baby? Or you want me to fuck you?” He checks. 

“Hard, baby. Please.” You whimper. 

His hips quickly pick up the pace, pounding into you as you’d requested. “Oh… fuck… baby…. yeah… such a good girl for me.” He groans. 

“Cal… cal… cal…” his name keeps falling off your lips every time his hips slam into yours, you can’t help it, he feels so good to you today. 

Cal presses his lips hard to yours, “cum for me my love.” He huffs. “You feel so good baby.” 

“Calum.” You moan, you’re cumming, with practically no warning, around his cock. 

“Ohhhh fuuuuck, baby girl.” He moans, pumping you full of his cum. You hold him close long after his hips still, “c’mon baby… let’s finish up this shower. Food will be here soon.” He coaxes. His lips press all over your face and neck as he sets you back to your feet. 

You cling to Cal, and it doesn’t escape him that you’re both holding onto each other as though it may be the last time you do. Cal intertwines your legs when you go to bed, keeping you close. 

Ash scoffs as soon as he sees you get off the elevator with Cal. “I thought we told each other when we were bringing someone out.” He sneers. 

“Yeah, it was an emergency situation Ash, I didn’t know she coming till she told me she was a boarding the plane. Sorry.” Cal snaps quietly at him. 

There’s an evident tension between them all day, and it comes to a head when everyone is at dinner. You order water and Luke is the first to bring it up. 

“You’re always the first to order whiskey, you feeling ok?” He asks, everyone is looking at you you, Cal gives a reassuring squeeze to your knee where his hand rests. 

“Uhh yeah.” You nod and look at Cal briefly, he nods as well. “Just a little jet lagged, and been a little sick lately.” You shrug. 

Cal leans in and kisses your shoulder. 

Ash leans in and says a simple “No.” the entire table turns to him. “She’s lying… jet lagged probably, sick maybe. But she’s not telling us everything…” his eyes are burning holes into you. There’s a long pause, “Oh fuck…” he seems to come to a realization, he leans back in his seat. “How far?” 

You shake your head. “Not here… not now, Ash.” Your eyes dart to tables around you that seem to be hyper aware of the boys. 

“No, I wanna know.” He says. 

“Ash.” Cal warns. “Not here. We can talk about it at the hotel.”

“What’s going on? What don’t we know?” Mike asks, looking between the three of you. 

“It’s nothing, Mike.” You say, giving him a soft smile. 

“Ah… well, I don’t agree.” Luke says, “these two,” He points to Ashton and Calum, “have been ready to throw down all day. So it’s something, it affects the band.” 

You lean back against your chair and shake your head, Cal wraps his arm around your shoulder. “It’s not the time or place guys.” He glances around to the tables around you. “A lot of people around to hear things they don’t need to hear.” 

“Fine.” Ash says, “we have to talk about this as soon as we get back.” He says. 

Everyone gets lost in a different conversation after that. Ash keeps glancing at you, Cal stays mostly quiet, you turn to him, “I shouldn’t’ve come.” You whisper. 

“No, you were right to. You promised me you’d be honest and tell me if you need anything. I agree this needed to be said in person, and I agree it couldn’t wait.” He assures you. “You did the right thing.” He quickly presses a brief kiss to your lips. 

Even as shit as you felt, knowing you now had to tell all the guys about what happened and what’s going on, you were happy to still have Calum by your side, and your heart aches because you know it may not always be that way. 

Cal’s fingers gently and absentmindedly rub at the back of your neck. You’re staring at the side of his face while he looks something up on his phone. He shows you what he’s looking up, and it’s information on DNA testing while pregnant. “For when we get home.” He mentions quietly. “I mean, talk to your doctor, things might be a little different for you.” You just nod, and look back at him for a while. “Baby?” He asks. 

“I’m sorry… I’m ok… just a lot to take in.” 

“I know… I feel the same.” He whispers, pulling you in for a quick hug. 

The ride back to the hotel is silent. And Luke pulls the five of you into his room so you all can talk. Their lavish suites provide plenty of space for everyone to spread out a little. Luke takes up a chair, Ash stands opposite of you and Cal, and Mike sits on the couch. All eyes are on you. 

“So how far along then?” Ash asks. 

You look at Calum, who puts a reassuring hand on your lower back and then back at Ash. “7-8 weeks…” you start. 

Mike and Luke are clearly confused.

Ash is thinking back, “8 weeks will put you…” He starts. 

“In your bed, 7 puts Calum in mine.” 

“Oh god, you’re fucking kidding.” Ash covers his mouth with his hand while he looks at you, “you’re not… You’re not kidding.” He confirms and you shake your head. 

“Wait wait wait wait wait…” Luke starts. “You’re pregnant.” He clarifies. You nod. “You don’t know if Ashton or Calum is the father? Because you slept with them a week apart?” 

“Not to sound brash… but can’t you just take care of it?” Mike starts, “it’s not really a good time for all that kind of drama.” 

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Cal rubs his hand up and down your back, while he starts an explanation. 

You look over your shoulder at him, and then turn back to the rest of the guys. “This is probably my only chance to have a kid. I wasn’t supposed to be able to get pregnant.” 

Mike lets out an “oh” and the room falls silent. 

“I need… we need to...” Ash breaks the silence, pointing between you and him. “That doesn’t need to involve Luke and Mike… not till we know something.” 

He’s a lot calmer than you expect. Cal’s fingers tighten around your hip, and you look at him. His confidence is waning, you can see it in the smile he gives you. 

“Well… wait… what’s going to happen? Are you…?” Luke starts but doesn’t really know where to go with his question. 

“We don’t know yet. We’ve gotta figure it out.” Cal says quietly. 

“Uhhmm, ok. Well… shall we?” Ash asks, gesturing toward the door. The three of you make your way out of the room. “I need a bit to process.” Ash says, “Can I meet you in Cal’s room in a bit?” He asks.

“Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.” Cal responds. He pulls you closer, though he doesn’t think it’s possible. 

Cal hears your sigh from across the room. “C’mere baby.” He says quietly. You turn to him slowly and take slow steps toward him. “Stop acting like every conversation is the last one, ok? I told you. Finding out it’s Ash’s is what’s going to end this relationship for me, and until we do… it’s me and you.” He holds you close, lips pressing to your head. “Even then… I dunno that I’m ready to give you up. And god it really could be either of us.” He starts to explain. 

“I know.” You sniffle. “I just… I didn’t want to have that conversation and definitely not in front of them.” You explain.

“They don’t care. I promise.” 

“God… did you hear mike?” 

Before he can answer, there’s a knock on the door, and you know it’s Ash. You let him in and Cal takes a seat on the couch. Ash is leaning against the door frame. “You’re not supposed to be able to have kids?” He clarifies. 

You let him in, “right.” 

“And you’re on the pill?” He asks, walking into the room.

“Yes, I was.” You agree. 

“And how do you feel about this?” He asks, looking at Cal. 

Cal thinks for a second, “what part?” There’s a dark smirk that graces his lips momentarily. “The part where she’s pregnant? Timings shit, isn’t it? Or the part where it might be yours? sucks too, right? We just got started. Or the part where any option that ends in her not having it makes us look like asshole’s because it might be her only chance…”

“Cal.” You snap, the hurt evident in your face and voice. 

“I’m sorry baby. I warned you that once I had time to think about it…” 

“I know… but, Jesus.” 

“Yeah Cal, little harsh.” Ash agrees. He takes a seat in the chair, and you take a seat on the couch, a little away from Calum. You don’t push him away when he puts his hand on your knee though. “So… obviously. Thanks for including me in the discussion. You didn’t have to.” Ash starts.

“Knowing you like I do Ash, id never be able to live with myself if I didn’t. If it was your kid, no matter what the circumstance was, I couldn’t take that away from you.” You explain quietly. 

“Regardless…” he nods, and you get it without him saying anything else. “So… what are we thinking? How are we gonna handle this?” He looks directly at you, “how does this fit in your plans? Are you keeping it?” He asks. 

“Well… I guess that’s really part of the conversation, isn’t it? I can’t decide for us that it’s not… I mean ultimately it is my body…” you pause when Cal squeezes where his hand rests, “but, I wasn’t convinced I’d go through with it until Cal really drove home that it might be my only chance to have a kid.” 

“Would you… are you looking…?” Ash stops himself as he thinks of the best way to phrase. 

“D’you wanna be with the father?” Cal jumps in. 

You look at Cal while you think on the answer, chewing on your lip. “I think that’s a two way street and I don’t get to just decide. Like… ultimately yes, but if that person doesn’t want to be with me…” Cal wraps his hand around yours and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

“Right.” Ashton agrees. “I mean… if it’s mine, we can work something out. But like, are you guys just gonna be together until the kid is born, or…?” 

“So. We were discussing that. It looks like she could do a DNA test now… of course she has to talk to her doctor, because she’s high risk. But we could get that squared away when we get home. I…” Cal looks over at you, because he needs you to hear this, “l can’t promise that I’d want to stay with you, if the kid is his.” His head tilts slightly toward Ashton. “Ashton should be helping out with all of those things.” He explains. 

“I think I’d feel the same if the roles were reversed.” Ash agrees. 

You squeeze your eyes shut, you’re overwhelmed and understandably so. Tears roll down both cheeks and you pull your hand away from Cal to wipe at your tears. You get up to go to the bathroom because you don’t really want either of them watching you cry. 

“Baby.” Cal’s right behind you, but you make it to the bathroom first, shutting him out. “Baby, you know I can’t make that call yet, but we both had to know it was a possibility… if he said no, if he didn’t want to… that’d be different. But we all know Ash wouldn’t do that to a kid.” He calls through the door. 

“I’m not disagreeing Cal.” You sob. And Cal’s heart sinks. “I just need a minute.” 

When you open the door, both men are standing outside the bathroom, leaning up against nearby walls. Cal opens his arms to you and you shake your head slightly and lean against the door frame. 

“The other side of this… the side that needs to be addressed as well… is I’m only 8 weeks at most. And this child may not make it to term. And you both need to understand that’s a possibility. My doctor was very clear about that.” You sniffle. 

“And we’ll deal with that.” Cal confirms. 

“We just… I don’t think anything can really be said, until we know who the father is.” Ash states. “Then once we’re back in LA… well take care of that. And we can have whatever conversation we need to have. I’ll stop being an asshole.” He says. “I’m sorry. I was just a little hurt with the way everything went down.” 

“I understand. I’m sorry too. I didn’t technically lie to you though.” 

“Not technically, you guys were starting something and Cal told you to go out with me, I understand. But you were already with Cal when I was fucking you… even if it wasn’t official.” He retorts. 

“I think we can all agree with that. And we’ve already settled, when it comes to that.” Cal pipes up. 

You leave Cal way too early the next morning to catch a flight. 

“I’ll be home in a week and we’ll get this cleaned up.” He promises. He can see you’re tired and your stressed as he holds you. “Everything is going to work out. But our truth right now…” 

“I’m your girl.” You confirm. 

“Until we know otherwise.” He nods. 

The week drags. You and Cal go into the doctor's office together for the procedure. And then it’s another agonizing two weeks before you get the results. 

Cal’s as sweet as he can be, but still distant while you wait for an answer. He still uses baby, but my girl and my love are maybe only said once or twice. 

You call him, he’s out running errands with Ash, as soon as the envelope arrives at your place. 

“Hey… what are you doing right now?” You greet. 

“We’re just finishing up lunch, is everything ok?” He asks. 

“I have the results.” You grip the envelope and you’re trying desperately not to tear into it. 

“We’ll be right over.” He breathes. 

You all three stare at each other and throw glances at the envelope on the counter. “Who’s gonna open it?” Ash asks. 

“I… i will.” You timidly reach for it and start to open it. 

Cal reaches out and touches your arm, “wait… hold on.” He whispers, you look at him and he grabs you and pulls you in, kissing you hard. “My girl.” He mumbles into the kiss. And you know he thinks it’s the last time you’ll kiss. He lets you go. 

You pull the page out of the envelope and scan it. You’re eyes fill with tears and you immediately grip onto Calum and push yourself in his arms as you start to cry. He looks at Ash over your head and Ash stares back at him. 

Cal reaches for the page and looks it over himself. He lets out a sigh and his grip tightens on you. He looks down at you and his lips press to your cheek. 

Ash wipes a hand over his face. The kid is his, he thinks, just by the way the two of you are acting. His life is about to change in an instant and it’s almost more agonizing than than he thought it would be. “What… what is it?” He asks.


	9. Ours

Cal looks up at him and hands him the page. “It’s mine.” He turns his attention back to you. “My girl… my love… it’s ours.” He whispers quietly to you. 

“Oh, thank fucking god.” Ash says, scanning the page for himself. He comes around and wraps his arms around you both. Ash kisses the side of your head no less than 10 times. “Alright… I’m out. You two can celebrate.” 

Cal holds you close and waits until he hears the front door close. “I’ve got 3 weeks to makeup for, baby.” He whispers. His thumbs wipe at your tears as he holds your face. “I know it’s been tough, has been for me too.” He sighs. “I feel like… like I can breathe again. And god I wanna call Mali and tell her. And my parents. And fuck. I just wanna tell you, I love you. This… I already felt that way, but this really made me realize how deep I am in. Losing you… was the worst thing that could have   
happened.” 

“Calum.” You whisper. 

“It’s always been there. This just brought it out…”

You lean up and press your lips to his, mumbling a “love you.” 

Cal’s fingers slip under the hem of your shirt. “Need you… need this off of you.” He groans. 

“Cal.” You giggle. 

“Sorry baby, but three weeks of not, and now all this relief… I need to be in you and next to you… I need you against me.” He pulls the shirt over your head and drops his too. His hands carefully press into the small of your back and then he pushes his hands over your ass, and down your thighs, he grips them and you jump. 

“This is promising.” You mumble into a kiss. 

He walks you into the living room, “I’m making love to you on this couch.” He mumbles.

Cal gets you undressed, dropping the rest of your clothes where you stand. He presses his lips to yours as he pushes his pants and underwear down his legs. He pulls you tight against him once he’s naked. His touch is soft, similar to the incredibly soft sex you’d had before everything went south. 

He grips your thighs and you jump, like always. And he holds you tight against him as he lays you down. His lips press to your forehead as he pushes in and you let out the tiniest sigh. “You ok?” He asks, starting to build his rhythm. 

“Mmhmm…” you nod, biting your lip. He groans under his breath. “Didn’t realize how much I missed this, with you… while we weren’t.” 

“You feel perfect.” He assures. Cal stays close, resting on his forearms as he slowly works his hips against yours. “Beautiful.” He sighs. “I love you.” His lips press to yours. 

“Love you too Cal.” You respond quietly.

He grins and his eyes crinkle. He gives you this look, that you’ve seen at least 100 times over the years and you know, he’s felt this way for awhile and never articulated it. “Baby. Wanna cum…” he moans. 

“Yeah… yeah.” You agree and he pushes his lips to yours, and he’s coming undone, and you are too. 

Cal swipes the first piece of clothing he can reach off the floor and uses it to quickly clean you up so you don’t leave a cum stain on your couch. He wipes his dick off and lays next to you, his hand splays across your stomach. He leans over and kisses you. “I’m gonna be a dad.” He mumbles.

You nod. “Yeah… you’re gonna be a dad to our kid.” 

“Are you happy it’s mine?” He whispers. 

You press your hand to Cal’s face. “I sure as fuck didn’t really want it to be Ashton’s. So yes, I am happy it’s yours. And if this is the only chance I’ve got at having a kid. Then I’m happy it’s with someone I’m so close to.” 

“When should we tell our families?” He asks. 

“Ugh probably soon… do you wanna tell your fans? Like it’s gonna be obvious soon enough.” You put your hand on top of his on your stomach. “I’m already out of my favorite pants.” 

“I care more about my parents, and Mali and letting the guys know. This is a big thing we’re doing and they are the most important to me.” 

“I don’t disagree baby.” You sigh. “You’re gonna leave for tour and I’m gonna be alone during most of this.” You squeeze his hand. “M’not really looking forward to that.” 

“We’ll figure it out my love.” He promises. He presses his lips to yours and you laugh a little. “What?” He grins. 

“It just… popped in my head to ask you for rough sex later.” You shrug. “Pregnancy hormones are weird.” You warn. 

“You can have whatever you want baby.” He raises an eyebrow. “Can we call Mali, and my parents? I really wanna tell them first.” 

There’s a light in Cal’s eyes and you can’t help but push your fingers in his hair, even with the twinge of pain. Cal knows your relationship with your mom has been strained since before he knew you and your dad hadn’t ever been around since you can remember. He kisses your forehead and gets up, walking to your room with a pile of discarded clothes. He comes back in a pair of his athletic shorts and a t shirt for you. He grabs his phone from the kitchen and sits back next to you, he helps you pull the T-shirt on. He looks at you and you give him a sad smile and it seems to hit him about your family. 

“We’re family, My girl. Especially now, and until forever. Mali loves you and my parents will too.” He assures, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and kissing the side of your head. 

His fingers rub gently at the back of your neck as he dials his mom for a FaceTime. She seems so excited to talk to him and it makes you think it’s probably been a little while since he’s called home. They talk for awhile and he introduces you. Joy smiles and comments on how pretty you are. 

“D’you wanna grab your phone and FaceTime Mali so we can tell them together?” He asks. 

“Sure.” You agree, climbing off the couch. You can hear how happy Calum sounds talking to his parents. His mom asks about Duke and he mentions he needs to go pick the little dog up from his place. “We can go stay at your place.” You mention, walking back in and plopping beside him. 

“Mmm, up to you.” He shrugs. 

You pull up Mali in your phone and FaceTime her. “Hello beautiful!” She quickly greets, “to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Hi Mali!” Cal pushes his lips to your cheek while making sure he’s on screen. 

“Awww, cuties!” She grins. “Hi Calum!” 

Cal smiles wide. “We have some news and I’m FaceTiming mom and dad, and wanted to tell you all at once.” He explains. It’s silent for a minute and then Cal speaks up. “So, news is… we’re having a baby.” 

“What?!” Mali speaks first. And she seems genuinely excited. “I was supposed to make you an uncle before you made me an aunt!” She exclaims. “Do you know what you’re having? Oh congratulations!” 

“We dunno yet, a little too soon. I just finished the first trimester.” You explain. 

“You guys just got together. Raising a kid is hard Calum, and you’re always on tour.” Joy explains. 

“We’re both well aware. Obviously a little unplanned, but we’re both committed to it.” He explains. 

“Ok… well, welcome to the family.” Her eyes are on you, “and you feel free to call if you need anything. But I’ve got to finish supper.” She explains. 

“Bye mum, love you.” Cal says, his mom returns a “love you” before hanging up. 

Cal reaches for your phone and you let him take it and you rest your head against his shoulder. “Calum! I’m so happy for you!” Mali exclaims. And much like her brother, her smile and excitement are contagious, and it causes you to smile. “It’s obviously not perfect, but you two will have the cutest babies and Cal’s been so into you for years.” She lets it slip and you raise an eyebrow and look up at Calum. 

He shrugs, “you were very vocal about being into Ash.” He turns his attention to Mali and they chatter awhile. You get up and start to move around, packing a bag to go stay at Cal’s. He comes in the room and kisses the back of your head. “We’re having dinner at Mike and Crys’, band meeting. Say bye to Mali”. He whispers and hands you the phone. 

“Bye Mali!” You smile at her. 

“Bye gorgeous. Love youuu!” She sings. 

“Love you!”

Crys pulls you into a hug before you’re even in the door. “Hi!! I was hoping you’d come with Cal.” She comments. “Any idea what this is about?” 

Cal smirks and hugs her. “We might have an idea or two.” He admits. 

Everyone else was already there, and you take a seat on the couch next to Luke after greeting everyone. Cal plops next to you. 

“Anyone need a drink?” Mike asks, trying to be a good host. All three of the boys ask for beer and you just ask for water. 

“Ok, so I think we need to talk about logistics of this.” Mike says, coming back in with drinks and Crystal. 

“I think we need to talk about who’s it is first.” Luke interjects. 

“It’s Cal’s.” Ash pipes up, a look a relief evident in his features. 

“I thought that was obvious.” Mike mumbles. 

“What’s Cal’s?” Crys asks. 

“Oh.” Mike looks at her and realizes she didn’t know about it yet. He points to you, “she’s pregnant. And there was baby daddy drama with Cal and Ash. Clearly it’s Cal’s since she came here with him.” He explains. 

“Wow… thanks Mike.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m just catching the room up.” He shrugs. “But, were going on tour soon. It’s good that it’s Cal’s because you’re already public. Are you wanting to tell the fans Cal, you’re not gonna be able to keep it secret and this is definitely something management will want to know.” 

“I don’t think they need to know.” Ash replies. 

“Yeah you two have always been defiant about that shit… they’ll want to get in front of it.” mikes face grows concerned.

“I don’t think they need to have any say in it. It’s their relationship.” He gestures to you. “If they wanna be public about it, go for it, if they don’t. Let em live. It doesn’t matter what they want, I’m fully on their side.” Ash decides. 

“I see both sides.” Crys says, “but this doesn’t ruin your guy's’ reputation. I think people might be shocked it didn’t happen to one of you sooner.” 

“I think we’ve all had the scares.” Luke admits. “But it’s always something that could be handled different. With this being possibly her only shot at having a kid and as long as Cal’s been into her… I think this is the right way to go.” 

“I agree.” Ash says. 

Luke gently puts his hand on your knee, “we’re gonna support whatever you wanna do.” 

You turn and quietly whisper to calum, “why do I feel like a room full of people just made a big decision for us?” 

“If we go to management, it’ll definitely feel like that.” Cal presses his lips to your cheek. “I told my family, you guys know. That’s all I care to share.” He directs to the group. “You, Baby?” 

“I’m indifferent honestly. It’s you alls career.”

“Your body, your personal life.” Ash says. 

“I’m not inclined to say anything at this point. This pregnancy is already incredibly fragile.” Cal points out, squeezing his fingers around yours. 

“I don’t think this is the right choice.” Michael mumbles. 

“I don’t think it’s your choice.” Luke says to him. “Let’s just have dinner and agree to disagree.” He shrugs and hoists himself from the couch, holding a hand out to help you up. Cal gently squeezes your other hand again. 

The ride home is quiet. Cal’s hand rests on your knee and as you’re getting closer to his house, he speaks up. “What’s on your mind?” He asks quietly. 

You turn your head toward him and squeeze his hand. “Is this what you want Cal? You want a kid at 25 with a girl you were barely in a relationship with? Like, do not at all get me wrong here. I’m happy I get to do this with you, but we’re still young. I get it if this isn’t the commitment you wanna make right now.” 

He’s silent, and you’re trying not to panic about it. He can tell, so he rubs his thumb over the back of your hand. “I need to say it to your face.” He explains quietly.

He comes around to your side and helps you out of his Range Rover. His hands hold your hips. 

“Was I mad when you said you were pregnant?” He asks, you shake your head. “Right, because it’s a two way street. And so is this. Are you sure you want this? I couldn’t be happier that I get to be apart of your life forever now. Even if 5 years down the road we realize we aren’t meant to be, I think we make that decision together.” He watches as you nod at him and he briefly presses his lips to yours. “You’re my girl.” He whispers, pressing his forehead to yours. “And that means a baby now too. Understood?” 

“Yeah.” You agree. 

“Good.” He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly against him. “Let’s go in. I think I promised you rough sex earlier.” He grins. 

You chuckle a little bit as his hand wraps around yours and you go in. “Oh Cal, I left my bag in the car.” You say pulling away from him. 

“I’ll go get it. Why don’t you take Duke out?” 

“Ok!” Cal goes out the front door, you and Duke go out the back, and as you watch the little dog run around the backyard, your eyes well up. 

Cal comes out back, he stands next to you and hears you sniffle. “What’s wrong Baby?” He watches as you watch Duke for a minute. “It’s just Duke, love.” He chuckles, pulling you into a hug. 

“I know… I don’t know why I’m crying.” You mumble into his chest. “He’s so cute Cal.” 

“Aww… baby.” He coos at you. He kisses the top of your head and then it’s time to take Duke in. “6 more months of this, huh?” He chuckles.


	10. Losing You

It’s been 2 months since you found out the kid is Cal’s. He’d just gotten home from tour the night before and you were going by his place to see him and give him all the baby updates. He hadn’t seen you fully in the last 8 weeks so he didn’t know how much you were showing or what the sex of the baby was going to be. 

But he did know he wanted you to move in, and he wanted a nursery ready for the baby. He’d been ordering furniture and he was in a pair of sweatpants, tools in hand, bent over of pieces of a crib you’d shown him once, and the directions when you walk in. 

“Cal, what are you doing handsome? I thought I’d get to slip into bed with ya?” You pout. 

“I’m setting up the nursery.” He says it matter of factly. 

“I see that baby.” You nod. 

He jumps to his feet and comes over to you, his lips press to yours, “how’re my babies?” He grins, resting a hand on your stomach, “you’re so cute pregnant, my love.” 

“Thanks baby.” You whisper. Your fingers gently play with the hair on the back of his neck. His lips press to the side of your head. “A nursery, huh?” You ask, looking at the boxes of furniture. 

“Yeah. I mean, I figured we’ll want it ready for when the baby comes home and I’ll be on tour pretty much till then.” He explains. 

“You assume the baby is going to live here?” 

“Umm, I assume both of you will live here.” He shrugs. “I mean… I want both of you here. We just haven’t had a chance to talk about it.” 

“Ok Cal.” You agree. “We can move in.” 

His grin is so wide as he picks you up and abandons the baby furniture in favor of taking you to his room. He drops you on the bed and immediately climbs on top of you, making room for himself between your legs. “Hi beautiful.” He whispers, nuzzling his nose against yours.

“Hi handsome.” You whisper back, grinning. 

“Can I get you naked?” 

“Can I ride you?” You quirk an eyebrow. 

He groans, “Yes baby girl, please ride my cock.” 

Cal is off of you and your leggings and underwear are pulled down before you know it. He pulls you to the edge of the bed by your ankle and he drops to his knees. He doesn’t take the time to tease, just slicks his tongue through your folds. He chuckles as your hips immediately buck against him. “You didn’t need this like I thought you might.” He whispers. He spends a little more time, teasing your clit with his tongue. 

“Callll…” you whine, “need you.” 

“I know baby.” He pulls away and drops his sweatpants, as you quickly tug your T-shirt off. You watch as he strokes himself and you pull your sports bra off. His free hand gently squeezes one of your breasts, “still sore?” He asks. 

You bite your lip and shake your head. He grins and leans over, kissing you. You moan into the kiss and pull Cal on top of you. “Let’s get started.” 

Cal wraps his arm tight around you and pulls you on top of him. You slip your hand between your bodies and guide him in, you both moan as you sink down on his cock. “Oh, baby girl.” Cal moans. 

You slowly start to work your hips, enjoying the feel of Cal in you again. “You feel so good, Calum. Love this.” One hand comes down on his chest so you can get the leverage needed to really grind down on him, taking all of Cal’s cock, because you needed him to fill you up. Just seeing him in the low slung sweatpants really turned you on. You moan out again, “fuck Cal, fill me baby.” 

“God damn… these pregnancy hormones are such a fuckin turn on.” He groans, pushing his hand up your back and then pulling you down for a kiss. “Fuck baby girl, make yourself cum.” 

You push off of Calums chest, and his hands instantly come up and start playing with your tits, squeezing them and pinching your nipples. 

“Fuck handsome… miss the way you touch me.” You moan, “no one makes me cum like you do.” You whimper and your hands come down on his chest again, grinding harder and faster than before.

“You’re so hot when you want it this bad.” Cal whispers as he leans up for a kiss. “Want me to take over baby?” 

“Please!” You nod as you whimper at him. 

“I gotchu baby girl.” Cal easily flips the two of you and he grabs your leg, pushing it up a little so he could be deeper. 

“Oh my god Cal.” You moan once he’s sunk all the way in. “That’s it… oh god that’s it.” You nod. Your nails dig into his skin and he looks down at you with a grin that shows how proud he is of himself. 

“I knew just what you needed.” He grins. His lips push to your neck, and he starts to leave a mark as his hips work into you. 

“Cal.” You moan. 

He pushes up and grips your thigh, pounding into you. You didn’t realize how desperately you’d needed him to fuck you like this… until you’re cumming around his cock. “Ohhh…” his head falls back, “that’s it baby girl.” His hand slips down your thigh till he finds your ass, he gives it a gentle squeeze, and then he’s smacking it. His hips stutter. “Damn.” He smacks your ass again as his cum spills into you. His hand grips your ass hard. “My love,” He groans, “you are just… so perfect.”   
Cal pulls out, he holds your thighs open and watches his cum drip out of you. “This never gets old, and I swear to god this is so fucking hot.” 

“Calum… I feel so fucking good right now.” You whimper at him. 

He grins and leans over you, pressing his lips to yours. “I love you.” He mumbles. 

You work to deepen the kiss, it’s been too long since you kissed him, and you needed every part of Calum right now. He chuckles and pulls away. “You have me for three weeks before we go back out on the road. We have time.” He responds, as if he knows what you’re thinking. 

“But that time will go so fast Calum.” You whine. 

“I know, and we have plenty to do in that time.” He pushes up and disappears, coming back to clean you up. He hands you the shirt you came over in, it’s one of his. He pulls his sweatpants back on and you curl into him. “Crys wants to throw you a baby shower.” He mentions. 

“Yeah? That’s where most people get their baby furniture… and diapers… and baby clothes…” you start listing.

“I know baby, I just got excited and I wanted you to know I was serious.” 

“You think I thought you weren’t serious?” You resituate yourself, so you can look at him. 

“I know how your brain is sometimes, I have no idea what you’ve come up with in the last 2 months.” He smooths the hair on your head. 

“That’s fair.” You nod.

“I think we hire movers for your stuff.” He says, already thinking about what needs to be accomplished. 

“Cal… can we talk baby stuff? I want to tell you what we’re having!” You exclaim. 

“Oh you already know! Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” 

“I wanted to have something to tell you.” You shrug. You slip under the covers and lay on your back next to Cal. He turns on his side to face you and he cuddles in close. He pushes the shirt up over your little belly. 

“Your belly is so fuckin cute babe.” He leans over and pushes his lips against your skin, that was pulling tighter across your frame as the baby grows. 

“Ha, glad someone enjoys it.” You mindlessly run your fingers through his hair. 

“Ok, so what are we having?” You can see the excitement in his eyes. 

“We are having… a girl.” You say, almost worried he’s dead set on a boy. 

“A sweet baby girl.” He grins. “My girls.” He hums. “Have you thought of names at all?” 

“Umm, right now I’m just really happy with baby girl Hood.” 

“Hmmm.” Cal makes a noise. “I’ll think on it.” 

“Please do… I just keep coming up with boy names.” 

“I’m not against that. What are you thinking?” 

“I like Flynn and Hayden, Stevie…” you sigh. “I dunno I stopped thinking about baby names when I found out I couldn’t get pregnant. I didn’t think of them much anyway.”

Calum lets out a loud breath through his nose, “things haven’t been easy on you.” He whispers.

“Eh.” You shrug.

“You wanna help me put the baby furniture together?” He asks, trying to draw your mind away from it. 

“Nope! Sure don’t. Maybe you should call Luke.” He snorts at your suggestion. 

“Ashton would be a better choice.” He laughs. “But it’s barely 9 in the morning… so I should probably wait.” He’s quiet a minute, “you came over early.” 

“I wanted to cuddle in bed with you awhile… wasn’t expecting you to be up yet.” 

“I was… excited. Now I’m just kinda tired.” He yawns. 

“Well… let’s sleep.” You giggle. 

It’s a busy 3 weeks. The co-Ed baby shower happened and you had more diapers and baby clothes than you think you could possibly need. 

You moved out of your place and into Cal’s and the two of you put the nursery together. Cal had done an excellent job coordinating furniture just based off the crib. The bassinet was set up and ready to be moved into your now shared room, once baby girl Hood came home. 

And to top it all off, Cal left in the middle of a fight, where he’d very harshly called you slut. You didn’t talk to him for 2 days and then he was gone on tour again.

He’d kissed the top of your head and uttered an “i love you” but didn’t bother to apologize for what he’d said before leaving. He sent at least a text a day and you had yet to respond. 

To say you were in a very fragile state, would be an understatement. 

It was a few weeks later, putting you at around 7 months that things changed and changed very quickly. You’d been abnormally tired, and you put yourself to bed early one night. You are used to getting up to go to the bathroom 1000 times a night now, so it doesn’t surprise you when you wake up, until you realize you already felt wet. You pull the covers back to reveal blood. 

You scream for Roy, who was moving out that weekend, and he rushes you to the hospital and calls Crys, who rushes to the hospital and calls Cal. 

“Hey Crys… not that I’m not happy to talk to you, but I think you called the wrong person.” Cal greets. 

“No Cal.” She sighs, “I need to speak to you.” 

“Oh k…. what’s up?” He was weary just because of her tone. 

“Roy had to rush her to the hospital, but they won’t tell us anything because we aren’t family…”

“Crys what is it?” His own panic starts to set in.

“She woke up covered in blood… I don’t know anything else. I don’t know if she’s ok, I don’t know if the baby’s ok.” 

“Crys…” Cal chews on his lip while thinking, what the fuck is he going to do if he loses you? What about the baby? 

“Cal?” She asks, quietly. 

“She only has 6 weeks to go… you can’t get any information?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “I’m on my way. It’s a couple hour flight from here. I’ll be there.” He hangs up. 

He immediately books a flight and then starts packing his bag. The panic hits, and he’s frantic.

“Where exactly are you going?” Luke asks. 

“LA.” He simply says, moving around Luke to continue looking for his things backstage. 

“Ok… we still have a few weeks left of tour.” He points out. 

“I’m fully aware.” Cal nods. “But Roy rushed my girlfriend to the hospital because she woke up covered in blood. So I’m going to LA.” 

“You’re just gonna leave? We have a show tomorrow.” Mike says. 

“Yep…” Cal sighs. “Look I don’t know if she’s ok. I don’t know if the baby is ok. No one will tell them anything because they aren’t family. So if you think I’m gonna fucking sit here all night while I have no clue what’s happening with my family because we have a show then you’ve lost your fucking mind.” He zips the bag and walks out of the green room. 

“And what exactly are we supposed to tell the fans?” Mike follows him.

“I honestly don’t fucking care.” Cal orders an Uber for himself. 

“Hey!” Luke calls right as he’s about to push out the back door. Him and Ash push past Michael and both stop to give Cal a hug. “Keep us updated.” 

“Yeah, we’ll take care of this.” Ash says. 

“Thank you.” Cal says quietly to them, he shoots one more look at Michael before he pushes out the door. 

Cal’s anxious the whole flight, and he immediately gets a car to the hospital after confirming the right one with Crys. 

He takes his time walking up to the floor the nurses told him he needed to go to, mentally preparing himself for the worst news possible, he lost both of them. He thinks he’ll be ok if it’s the baby, but not you, and not both. 

He finds Crys and Roy in a waiting room and drops his bag as she comes over to hug him, “still nothing?” He confirms and she nods. “Mm k, I’ll go talk to a nurse or something.” 

But the nurse doesn’t give anything away, just says she’ll page the doctor and tell him to meet him in the waiting room. Cal’s not sure what floor he’s even on. 

So he goes, and the doctor comes pretty quickly. “She’s been asking about you.” The doctor confirms. “Do you wanna see her?” Cal nods, and follows him. 

The room is so sterile he thinks, and he thinks you look fragile when the doctor opens the door to the room. He notices there's no baby in the room and you don’t look like yourself… you look like hell. Your eyes very quickly meet Cal’s. “You came.” You seem surprised and it breaks Cal’s heart. 

“Where the fuck else would I be?” 

“I didn’t know if you would, since the fight before you left. You were so mean.” You explain.

Cal smooths the hair on your head. “I know. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m sorry.” He says quietly. “Are you ok?” He asks. 

“Yeah, mostly. Lost a lot of blood.” You point to the bag hanging above your bed. “But I’m ok.” You nod. 

Cal sits on the bed next to you and you smile at him. “You must be tired.” 

“I’m exhausted… I had a baby today.” You look at him. “I can’t believe you aren’t gonna ask about her.” 

“I didn’t know if I should.” He mumbles against the top of your head. “I’ve been so worried, just thinking it had to be worst case scenario, and I’d lose you too, i couldn’t stand it. You deserve way better than how I treated you before I left and you deserve someone who can be there… I shoulda been here.”

“She’s small, but she’s perfect. They just took her to run some tests and then you can meet her. She looks just like you and your mom.” You say. “Calum i know what I signed up for with you. I knew there was a chance she’d come early and you wouldn’t be here.” You whisper. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you.” You whisper back. 

The labor and delivery doctor comes in shortly after, as does your doctor. “Calum, good to see you.” She greets, shaking his hand. The nurse comes in rolling baby girl Hood in the little bed. “She’s perfectly healthy. Just a little small. But she’s beautiful. Cal did you want to hold her?” She asks. 

Cal looks at you first and you nod at him. The nurse scoops the little bundle up and hands her to Cal and then everyone is worrying about you, checking your blood pressure, and other vitals to make sure you’re still ok.

Your doctor looks over your stats, “blood pressure is still a little low, but other than that, momma and baby are healthy. Congratulations you two.” She grins. 

And then you’re left alone. Cal sits back on the bed, next to you, and you watch as he quickly falls head over heels in love with his new daughter. “She’s perfect, baby.” Cal says, leaning over to kiss you. “You did great.” 

“Well I’m only half of the equation and right now she looks like her dad's baby pictures.” You grin at him. “We did great.” 

“That we did.” He coos over the baby, “what are we gonna call you baby Hood?” 

“I still like Flynn for her.” You mention. 

He grins, “I’ve been thinking of names to go with Flynn. My mom had a couple ideas.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows you a text with a list of Maori names. You were very pleased to find one on the list that you liked and you and Cal agreed. 

He quickly snaps a picture of the baby to send to the guys. 

_-Flynn Kaori Hood, 6 lbs, 2 ounces. 19.5 inches long. Mom and baby are healthy. She’s the love of my life. _


End file.
